Chaos and Harmony
by TomboyGirl123
Summary: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are warped to Equestria from Eggman's portal he created with the chaos emeralds. But it went terribly wrong as he tried banishing the gang to a different world! Apparently, he got sucked in along with all the chaos emeralds and they meet the pony gang. Elements & Emeralds...
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 1**

**Welcome to Ponyville!**

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails rushed through Eggman's top secret base that was no longer his top secret base. "Sonic, The radar is going haywire! Eggman's portal should be really close!" Tails shouted over the rushing wind as they ran on. They rushed past an army of robots, avoiding them the best they could. "Just to the clearing!" Knuckles shouted as they ran inside, safe. They were breathing heavily, nothing could have given them a tougher exercise.

"Where are you, Eggman?!" Sonic yelled, his voice echoing through the egg-shaped dome. Just then, the doors sealed shut and the three heroes shot a glance at the door. "Ohohohoho!" I have you right where I want you, Sonic!" Eggman's voice boomed. "Come out and fight, coward!" Knuckles yelled. "I would, but I need you to test something for me...

"BEHOLD!" He yelled as a golden and silver swirling portal appeared in the center of the room. Eggman was standing in front of the controls and all seven emeralds rotated around the portal to power it. "So that's it!" Tails said, growling. "Give us back the emeralds, Eggman!" Knuckles yelled, rushing forward. Eggman grinned and pressed a button. A strong wind stirred up and flowed inside the portal. It became a whirlpool around knuckles and he was thrown inside the portal carelessly. The wind died down and Tails gasped. "Any more movements and you'll end up where that loud mouthed Knuckles is..." Eggman said.

Tails didn't listen, he twisted his tails and rushed forward, coming in on Eggman with a two tailed spinning attack. Eggman pressed the button again and the winds blew stronger than the first time, tail's spinning attack stopped and his two tails dragged him in, the chaos emeralds shaking violently.

"Wha-? The portal's unstable!" Eggman yelled. Sonic was caught in the wind and tried to run away, but it was so forceful that it knocked him off balance and he tumbled inside. One by one, the chaos emeralds got sucked into the portal and it started to close. "All my work! All my research, gone!" He yelled as he tried grabbing an emerald but was also caught in the perilous winds. "NOOOOOO!" Eggman yelled as he was swept inside as well, just seeing the portal seal behind him.

* * *

**(Aurora Wing is ****_my_**** my little pony that I made up)** "Rainbow Dash!" Let's have a race again!" Aurora Wing begged. "I've already raced you twice this morning." She replied with a soft chuckle. "C'mon! Don't be a scardy cat!" Aurora sassed. Rainbow's eyes flared and she looked at Aurora in the eye, their noses pressed up against each other to show their rivalry and Aurora smiled, still with her eyes narrowed.

The cyan pony with rainbow mane and tail got to the starting line first before Aurora trotted up beside her colorful cousin. Yes, they were cousins. Aurora, who's full name was Aurora Wing with her middle name, Black. Aurora was black with purple tainted wings on the tips of her feathers and tri-colored mane. The top color was hot pink, then Indigo, and then Aqua blue. Rainbow's cutie mark was a white cloud with the primary colors in a lightning bolt. Aurora's cute mark was a butterfly with sharp looking square wings with tons of detailed swirls in them. The top was blue and shaded to pink.

The two looked at each other, Rainbow's Magenta eyes glaring into Aurora's purple ones. spike the baby dragon, who was the referee from their last two races ran up beside them and yelled, "GO!" The two ponies took off the ground so fast, that you could see their ghosts there for about a second. A rainbow trailed behind the cyan Pegasus while blue, pink and purple northern lights trailed behind The black pony, Aurora.

The two of them rose into the sky, aiming for a group of storm clouds and they dodged them easily, but when they got to the top, the two of them tucked in their wings and sky dived through the clouds, trying to avoid them. They could feel the static, the electricity tingling through their bodies until they passed the last cloud, spreading their powerful wings and pulling up, the rainbows and northern lights following them.

They drew the main shape of their cutie marks, the colors glimmering in the sky as they were neck to neck, flying towards the meadow. They flew over the peaceful area, making all the little animals come out to see the speeding racers pass by.

They saw the finish line dead ahead, spike was waiting for them and set up a camera. This was going to be close!

* * *

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails woke up in a pile a few seconds after they crashed. Knuckles was on the bottom, then Tails and then Sonic. Sonic jumped off on his wobbly feet and then stretched them out to get to the feel of walking again. It soon wore off and Tails pulled on his tails, heard a satisfied crack and then waved them around while knuckles just cracked his knuckles.

The three of them woke up on the side of a cute little village and saw a finish line not far from them. "Is there some kind of race going on here?" Sonic asked. Just then, too fast, two speeding figures zoomed through the finish line, almost tearing it down and flew over the three confused creatures.

A rainbow mixed with blue, pink and purple northern lights appeared over them and they looked where it was coming from. Two Pegasi, one black and one cyan, bolted as fast as Sonic could run and landed on the hill not far from Sonic. "That was probably the best race we had today!" The black one said. "I fully agree!" The rainbow mane one replied.

"Their really fast!" Sonic said as he ran over to them without thinking. Aurora saw him coming right when Rainbow saw him. But they just saw a blue blur shoot towards them. Aurora flapped her wings and took flight with Rainbow. The blue blur rushed at them and they flew away. "Wait!" Sonic yelled after them. "Sonic, hold up!" Tails yelled to him.

Rainbow looked back, Sonic on their tails. "You ready?" Rainbow asked. Aurora nodded and zoomed ahead. Rainbow flew upward and Sonic kept following Aurora, seeing Rainbow come around on the back of him. Just then, Aurora spun around until she was facing him, still flying fast and tucked in her wings. She knocked into Sonic, making him fall and Rainbow stopped them from tumbling into a fight from behind. Aurora pinned him down, looking into his green eyes.

"What the hay is this thing?" Aurora asked, her hooves pinning down his arms. "Looks like a blue hedgehog..." Rainbow replied. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! Mind letting me up?" He asked. Aurora hesitated before flapping her black wings and flying the sky out of his reach. Sonic jumped up, stepping back as the two pegasi looked at him with their curious eyes. "Nice work, Soldier." Rainbow saluted to Aurora. Aurora smiled and landed next to Rainbow.

"Who are you? What are you?" Sonic asked them curiously, leaning in so close to look at their eyes that the two cousins zoomed into the sky. "Hang on there, don't dare leave!" Sonic yelled. "Who said anything about leaving?" Rainbow asked as Aurora followed. Sonic leaned to his right side, planting his hand on his hip and looking up at the two ponies curiously. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pony in all of Cloudsdale!" She bragged, flicking her hoof at him. Sonic saw Aurora flinch and then laugh softly. "Yeah right! I'm Aurora, the real speedster of Cloudsdale..." She said, a static charge appearing between Rainbow and Aurora's eyes.

"You two want to see who the real speed king is with a race?" Sonic asked slyly, tapping the tip of his shoe on the ground. "THE RACE!" The two Pegasi yelled at each other, speeding off the way they came just to leave a rainbow and the northern lights that matched Aurora's mane. Sonic watched the rainbow and lights fade as he stared into the distance. "Those two are interesting..." He said to himself before taking off, leaving a trail of fire after him.

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING, SPIKE! A TIE?!" The two pegasi yelled. Tails and Knuckles approached them, just as Sonic ran up next to them. "A tie! Just like the last two races we had earlier!" They said. Just then, Aurora felt something touch her wing and looked over her shoulder. "What the-" She started just as she saw Tails staring at her spread out wing, folding it and spreading it out repeatedly. Just then, Rainbow saw Knuckles staring at her cutie mark. "Why do you both have tattoos on both sides of your rumps?" He asked.

Rainbow flew into the sky with Aurora pulling away from tails and flying after her. "So, when do you want to race?" Rainbow asked. Sonic lit up. "Tomorrow maybe, I need to explore this place a bit." He said. "Sonic, you know them?" Knuckles asked. "We just met." Sonic replied.

The two mares flew back down to earth, tucking their wings in. "Rainbow Dash, and this is Aurora Wing!" Rainbow said, resting her elbow on Aurora's back and both mares looking cool and cute at the three boys. "Where are we?" Tails asked them, knowing that they had never seen Ponyville before since they were fighting Eggman a few hours earlier. "Equestria, where else?" Aurora asked, rolling her eyes. "We're not in Mobius anymore, boys..." Knuckles said as they looked around at the peaceful place. "And who may you two be?" Rainbow asked, gesturing to the fox and echidna. "Knuckles straightened up, telling them their names and what happened. "What are these chaos emeralds? Like the elements of harmony?" Rainbow asked, glancing at the confused Aurora.

"The what?" Tails asked. "Elements of harmony, but instead of having just Sonic being able to use them, there can only be seven ponies that can use the elements all at once or not at all." Aurora explained. **(I made Aurora the element of bravery, or courage, and instead of it being Fluttershy's butterfly, it has square wings, almost like diamonds, and antennas with diamonds on the tips. Also, it is a light purple color)  
**

"This is strange..." Knuckles said. "We can go to Twilight's and show you..." Aurora wondered aloud, Rainbow glancing at her. "Cool, let's go!" Rainbow said, the two of them taking flight. "Try and keep up, boys!" Aurora said cutely, blinking her eyes slyly before zooming off into the village, the trail of lights following her. Rainbow was about to take off after her, but turned around and smiled. "Welcome to Ponyville~" She said as she zoomed off, the three boys speeding after them.

* * *

**NYA~~**

**Hello, ppls!**

**This was my version of my little pony, so I'm sorry that I changed it up a bit by adding a seventh element, but we're all cool with it, right?**

**So, until next chapter!**

**P.S, Don't forget to review so I know you want my to continue the story!**

**TomboyGirl123, out!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(My Little Pony nor Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	2. Chapter 2-Competitive Pegasi

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 2**

**Competitive Pegasi!**

* * *

Sonic sped after the two pegasi, who sped off. When Knuckles, Tails and Sonic spotted them playing around in the sky, Sonic smiled. The three of them stopped as they watched the two rivals wrestle playfully, flapping their majestic wings and tumbling around amongst the clouds. Rainbow spotted them and they paused. "Hey, Aurora... feel like a little Rainboom?" Rainbow asked, pointing at the sky. Aurora's eyes lit up with a flash of light in them as she nodded and the two of them shot into the sky like fireworks.

To start it off, Aurora and Rainbow held hooves, then dive bombed, flapping their wings as hard as possible and swirling around in a spiral. They gathered energy and they flapped their wings with the right speed and in sync. Their eyes just started watering when they broke the color barrier, sending off a sonic Rainboom, but this time, it sent off Aurora's northern lights in the dead center, which made it look beautiful.

Aurora and Rainbow flew across the sky, clearly showing off as they looked down and saw Sonic's mouth wide open. "Hey, be sure you close that mouth before you swallow a fly!" Aurora yelled to him as a beautiful shimmering northern light/rainbow stretched across the sky.

Their speed died down and they hovered right above Sonic and the others. Tails twisted his tails and pulled on Rainbow's wing, scanning it with some weird techno junk. "What is this speed?" Tails asked. "I can't even get a reading on it!" Aurora and Rainbow just smiled and spiraled above them, tucking in their wings and landing beside them. "As you can see, ahem... we are the coolest cousins in all of Ponyville!" Aurora said as she and Rainbow pulled a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere and placed them on their eyes.

Sonic rolled his eyes, a tiny taint of pink on his cheeks. "Um... excuse me, but you have something pink on your face..." Aurora said. Sonic blushed even more and Aurora saw what was happening. "Oh... hehe..." Aurora said, getting a devious idea. "Hey Sonic... I admit that you are really cool, I can sense it." She said, leaning in and replacing her sunglasses on her forehead. Sonic was blushing like crazy as he looked into her dreamy violet eyes.

Rainbow caught on and walked up beside him between him and Knuckles. She leaned on him and he gulped, his cheeks turning completely red. "Are you the fastest one in your world?~" Aurora flirted with him, blinking her eyes and making her eyelashes flutter. "Y-yeah..." He breathed. "If I fly away and get lost, I'll always know my way back to you, because... Your my compass star-" Sonic dashed away, screaming like crazy and his head was all red, even his spines.

Rainbow and Aurora watched him run, a big dust cloud picking up where he ran. Rainbow snickered, her eyes watering like Aurora's violet eyes and they both cracked up, falling on their backs with their wings spread apart. They snorted once and a while, wiping tears from their eyes and bringing their laughter to a loud but soft chuckle. "Oh, that was too good!" Aurora laughed. "Omigosh, I almost completely broke up into laughter before he reacted!" Rainbow laughed.

When they took a break from their laughter, they sat up and looked at Tails and Knuckles, who looked completely shocked on what happened. Aurora and Rainbow looked at each other and broke into their ridiculous laughter once more. "BEST... PRANK... EVER!" They laughed as they toppled onto their backs once more.

* * *

Sonic was still screaming when as he was running and then stopped for a break. His heart was beating and his face was red and made him sweat. "I think I have a heartbeat on my face!" He said as he shook it off and looked around. He walked around until he saw a Purple pony up ahead with a horn and dark purple mane with a pink streak in it. In front of her was four other ponies all different colors with tattoos on their flanks like Aurora and Rainbow. "What the hay was that light a few moments ago?" A cowgirl pony asked. She was orange with blonde mane and green eyes her tattoo was of three apples and she had three white freckles behind each eye.

"It scared my animals to death, I felt so upset for them..." A shy looking yellow pony said with pink mane. Her blue slanted back eyes showed how scared she was of the light, but there was something else too... wonder maybe? Her tattoo was of three pink butterflies and a white unicorn walked up to her. "It's quite alright, Fluttershy, I was startled as well, but when I saw it, It was so beautiful I got loads of inspiration!" She said, tossing her purple mane out of her face. Her tattoo was three blue diamonds.

Just then, a pink pony with poofy curly mane stepped forward. "I saw it too, I was at Applejack's farm at a party for little Apple bloom when There was a huge rainbow with northern lights! It was super, super, super partyrific! Also, it knocked down all of the apples on the trees." She said cheerfully. She had two blue balloons with yellow strings and a yellow balloon with a blue string on her flank.

Sonic watched them as the colorful explosion went off in his head again and again.

"It... was beautiful..." Sonic said a bit too loudly. All of the ponies turned in his direction. "Hullo, mister?" The cowgirl pony asked as Sonic emerged from behind the house.

"I was there, I saw the lights, the rainbows, all the colors, the sound of the explosion, it keeps happening over and over in my head..." He said, the white unicorn's eyes sparkling. "I HAVE A NEW DRESS IDEA!" She announced and rushed off, leaving everyone in the dust. Sonic watched her go, then turned back to the other ponies. The purple pony sighed, staring up into the sky. "Must've been Aurora 'an Rainbow..." The orange pony observed.

Sonic nodded. "They were spiraling as they were flying downward and then, BOOM! They sent off some kind of rainbow light..." Sonic said.

The purple pony frowned.

"Were they being all competitive over everything?" She asked.

"Um... yes, about three races and about everything, mostly."

The pony sighed.

"They just keep going at it, even when we say not to fight, they still do it, and they always cause trouble." She said and shook it off.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle by the way, the unicorn that just ran off was Rarity and this is Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Fluttershy."

Sonic smiled, planting a hand on his hip and giving them a thumbs up. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." He smiled.

Applejack walked forward, smiling. "Nice to meet'chya! Say, do ya have a strong friend to help me out on da farm?" She asked.

Sonic tapped his chin. "Well, there is Knuckles, but I must warn you, he can be quite grumpy at some times..." Sonic said. Applejack just spit to the side and fixed her rodeo hat. "I thank ya'll if ya lend 'im to me for some help." She said, turning her head but still having eye contact. "So let me ask you this, Sonic... If your here, where are your friends?" Twilight asked. "Yeah! I want to meet them so, so, soooo bad!" Pinkie said. Sonic blushed as he remembered what Aurora and Rainbow were doing. "Your friends, RD and AW were... Being really, really nice to me, almost flirting maybe..." Sonic replied. Everyone exchanged glances and then broke out into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?!" Sonic asked. "You-You were fooled by'em!" Applejack managed to say before laughing again. "What are you talking about?!" Sonic asked. Twilight cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes. "They were _pranking_ you!" Twilight said through calmed giggles.

"They what?!" Sonic asked, a sweat drop popping up on his head. "It was a prank, they fool around all the time like that just to get on everypony's nerves!" She said, swallowing the rest of her laughter. Sonic's ghost flew away and when he realized that he had been tricked, he pricked up his ears to hear some laughter in the background. "I swear, I'm gonna-" Sonic was interrupted by Applejack, who had her eyebrow raised questioningly. "Ya'll gonna do what?" She asked.

Sonic looked at her and then took off as fast as lightning. "He's a speedy 'lil critter, now ain't he?" Applejack asked.

* * *

Sonic finally found Knuckles and Tails watching Rainbow and Aurora roll around on the ground laughing. "You little-" Sonic started, but he was drowned out by their laughter. "They've been like this for over thirty minutes!" Tails complained, Sonic, just make them stop!" He begged. Sonic listened to their cute laughter with little goofy snorts in between and he approached them.

Rainbow saw him coming closer to them, but she nudged Aurora and they took into the sky, stopping their laughing. "Omigosh! You should have seen the look on your face!" Rainbow yelled and smiled. Aurora landed on a cloud next to her, starting to giggle. Sonic rolled his green eyes and glanced at his friends.

"Rainbow Dash! Aurora Wing!" Twilight yelled as she ran up behind Sonic. Aurora wing sighed and rolled her eyes, crashing her head on the cloud. "Twilight... hey... What's up?" Rainbow asked. "Play any good pranks today?" Applejack asked obviously. "Psh! No..." Aurora lied.

Sonic walked directly under Aurora's cloud and stared up at them impatiently. "Yeah, yeah... What about those elements?" Sonic asked. "Oh! Right..." Rainbow said as she landed next to Aurora on the cloud. "Ask Twilight, we're going to go practice some more!" Rainbow said as she dashed to a huge cloud with civilization on it. Aurora stood up and spread her wings, but she flew down the Sonic, whispering in his ear. "If you get Twilight talking, just change the subject or she'll never stop!" Aurora then shot after Rainbow, the blue, pink and purple northern lights trailing behind her.

Twilight glanced at Sonic. "Did she promise to make me show you the elements?" Twilight asked. Sonic hesitated, then nodded. "Well, follow me, we're going to the tree house." She said as the other ponies followed her. "Tree house?" Sonic asked as he saw a huge treetop on the center of Ponyville. "You mean that giant tree?"

Twilight glanced at it then nodded. "See you there!" He said as he bolted towards the tree house, making everypony's mane whip around them like a hurricane. They all stood in shock as Tails twisted his tails and flew after him. Knuckles was about to take off when Applejack grabbed his shoulder. "How fast can that 'lil vermin go?"

Knuckles looked at her. "We saw those two pegasi fly, about that fast..." He said before running after the fox and hedgehog.

* * *

**TomboyGirl123 here!**

**Ok, so I'm having trouble with this story...**

**Please tell me if you think it would be better with Sonic + Rainbow, or Sonic + Aurora...**

**I think it would be better with Rainbow, but I really like Aurora all the same...**

**Help me out and please Review!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(My little pony and Sonic the hedgehog does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	3. Chapter 3-Eggman is back

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 3**

**Eggman is back!**

* * *

**People, I read the reviews and you guys were asking me about OC requests.**

**I've decided that It would be cool having you guys give me your OC requests so I put them in the story, but here's the catch, When you guys write the requests, I need you people to describe the ponies as best as you can.**

**What's their name?**

**What colors?**

**Describe their mane.**

**What kind of pony are they? Unicorn/Earth/Pegasi**

**And their personalities, If I make a mistake when I put them in the story, PLEASE correct me and I will edit them.**

**If I do something wrong, be brave and tell me, don't be worried if you insult me because I'll happily fix their introductions.**

**Now here's the story.**

* * *

Twilight and the others ran back to the tree house and saw that the three boys were already there. "Coming or what, slowpokes?" Sonic asked. Just then, Rarity zoomed in, holding two dresses that made Sonic want to throw on Tails. Tails saw Sonic's evil eye and flew out of range from him.

"Where did Wing and Dash go?" She asked, looking around frantically. "Cloudsdale..." Fluttershy whispered but Sonic heard her and looked at her. Fluttershy saw him staring and gave a small, "Eep!"

Twilight unlocked the doors to the tree house and they all walked in. "Is this a library?!" Tails asked, completely astounded. "Yes, I live here and my real house is upstairs and through the door to the kitchen. "YAY! I bet Twilight has that cake I brought her earlier!" Pinkie said, hopping through the doors. "Not anymore... BURP!" Spike said as he walked through the door with his stomach bulging. "No worries! I brought a spare one!" She said cheerfully and pulled a cake out of nowhere.

"What the-" Knuckles was interrupted by a crash and they spun around. Rarity was setting up her pegasi manikins to slip on the dresses so they wouldn't wrinkle.

Applejack rolled her eyes as Pinkie cut the cake, saving the biggest piece for herself. "You know that Dash and Wing told you about the elements being here?" Twilight asked them. "Apparently, they're at Canterlot castle under protection from Princess Luna and Princess Celestia." Twilight said. "Princess Celestia? Luna?" Knuckles asked. "Are they like you?" Tails asked, very interested.

"Oh, no... They have earth pony strength, wings of a pegasi, and a horn of a unicorn." Twilight said.** (In this story, Twilight doesn't have wings because it makes the whole ,Having-A-Princess-In-The-Elements-Of-Harmony-Thin g, really confusing)** Sonic nodded slowly, still thinking of everything so far that happened. Just then an image of Aurora flashed through his head and he snapped into reality.

_"Damn ponies with their damn elements in this damn world..."_ Sonic thought.

* * *

Eggman woke up with a sore head. He got up and looked around, his egg-carrier not far from him, but they were in the middle of a swamp with a sign saying: Welcome to Froggy Bottom Bog. There was a huge dumpster of machine parts everywhere and he scanned over his surroundings.

"What? This isn't my genius egg-lab..." He said, scratching his egg shaped head.

He looked around, seeing a faint glow not far from him.

He jumped at the light, pulling some seaweed... or whatever it was off of it and revealed a turquoise blue emerald.

It was the same emerald he tried grabbing before he was blow into the portal... Eggman looked up and smiled evilly.

* * *

Twilight levitated her crown onto her head, the smooth gold reflecting warm and glimmering light, same as the magenta gemstone that matched her cutie mark. She then levitated Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy's necklaces to them, which sparkled the gemstones when they walked. They all matched their cutie marks.

"We are the elements of harmony's spirits, which means that we control the magic of the elements as well. Honesty..." She pointed to Applejack, who tipped her hat. "Kindness..." Twilight pointed to Fluttershy, but she hid herself behind her yellow wing. "Rainbow Dash is Loyalty, Aurora Wing is Bravery." Twilight said, pointing to their elements, who then levitated them to Sonic to hold. "Anyways... There's also Laughter..." Pinkie pie was gobbling down cake and waving to them. "And finally, Generosity..." Rarity smiled and waved as she fixed up Twilight's library.

Sonic looked over Rainbow dash's Element and then went to looking at Aurora's. "These are similar to chaos emeralds?" He asked. "Well, we don't know what they are but... we're the only ones that can use the elements..." She said, rambling on. Aurora had warned her about this.

Just then, there was an explosion outside which made Twilight shut right up. Sonic zipped outside and saw a giant monkey robot with Eggman's egg-carrier in the window of it controlling the robot. "It's Eggman!" Sonic yelled to his friends. "What in tarnation?" Applejack asked. "We'll explain later, guys let's take out the trash..." Sonic said as they all ran out the door, tossing Aurora's and Rainbow's elements.

"Oh no, we won't be able to do anything without Aurora or Rainbow!" Twilight said as she watched the three boys rush towards the monster.

* * *

Eggman seized a yellow unicorn, checking it's speed to power the emerald since it was drained from it. Her speed was just like everyone else's speed, about 46 mph.. "No good..." Eggman said, dropping the pony and having her land on her friend as they both tore away from him. Next, he snatched up a stallion pony. "51.5 mph, no good!" Eggman yelled, not getting impatient.

Just then, he saw two figures rushing at him and Eggman caught their speeds, 761.2. "What's this?!" Eggman yelled, cackling evilly. He aimed a grab for the two ponies but they swerved out of the way, planting powerful kicks on the side of the monkey machine.

Aurora and Rainbow started into the sky, planning to go for a double-pony Rainboom, when Eggman shot an extendable arm at Aurora and it just barely grabbed her tail, yanking her down. "Rainbow!" She yelled as she was pulled in front of the robot, flapping her wings like a humming bird, causing her to loose feathers.

"Aurora, I'm comin'!" Rainbow yelled, dive bombing towards her and bucking at the glass that protected Eggman. "Rainbow, go attack with a single-pony Rainboom!" Aurora yelled to her. Rainbow hesitated, but obeyed and zoomed into the sky, higher than she ever flew before.

Just then, she saw a blue blur come in and knock into the robot. It fell on it's side just as Rainbow came in on it, breaking the color barrier. Aurora was still stuck as she braced herself for impact. Until Sonic rushed to her side and pulled her tail out of the robotic hand. Rainbow's sonic Rainboom echoed for miles as soon as she made contact with the robot. The Rainboom was so close that if you were standing on a house, you could touch it.

Everyone watched as Eggman's egg-carrier got up and flew away, still attached to the robot and dragging it along but still going pretty fast as he retreated. "Mark my words, ponies and hedgehog, I will be back! HOHOHOHO!" He laughed.

Sonic looked up as the sun began to set. "Been a long day..." He said and cracked his back.

Just then, both princesses flew in, looking at the destruction made. "What happened here?" Celestia asked. "Princesses, I'm Sonic the hedgehog, me and my friends, and enemy, were teleported here by Dr. Eggman, also the villain in our world. Anyways, we are trapped here until we have all the emeralds in hand." Sonic explained.

**(He explained some more, but I'm just too lazy to type it :P )**

"I see..." Celestia said as Luna went to gather the villagers. "Don't worry, hedgehog, you can crash with me, just fly up to a cloud and-" She stopped in her tracks, flapping her own wings. "Oh, never mind then..."

"No, It's all good, AW, I usually sleep in trees anyways, you can crash on a cloud." Sonic said, yawning.

"Knuckles can stay at da farm an' I reckon Twilight'll let you stay with her?" Applejack stated. Twilight nodded but Tails frowned.

"Sorry, but me and Sonic stay together!" Tails said.

_**Almost twenty minutes later...**_

Tails was knocking at Twilight's door and Spike, the purple baby dragon answered it, still with sleep in his little green eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, scratching his back. "Turns out that the tree was really hard to sleep on, Is it still cool If I stay here?" He asked.

Spike brought him inside, setting up the couch like a bed and then walked back upstairs to keep Tails in thought.

* * *

**Hello, ppl! Okay, remember to Review about the OC thing!**

**I'm actually really excited about it since you brought it up!**

**So please review and type your own OC, but remember that you need to describe it as best as you can, cutie mark and all.**

**Okay, until next time!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(My Little Pony or Sonic does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	4. Chapter 4-The fury between Air and Earth

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 4**

**The fury between Air and Earth!**

* * *

**I couldn't help it, I love writing stories so much I couldn't wait to write the racing chapter!**

**I still need to update my Fairy Tail Azumi story and Shugo Chara story, but I like this story :)**

**So yeah, this is the next chapter, enjoy and don't forget about the OC requests!**

**I may not include all of them in the same chapter so if you requested one then please wait, I swear it won't take me long to write a chapter.**

**Anyways, enough distractions, time to read!**

* * *

Sonic woke up to the morning light. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and standing on the tree sleepily. "That tree was actually really comfortable..." Sonic said as he looked up and saw Aurora still asleep on the cloud. Her mane now looked like Rainbow Dash's and her wings were spread out on the cloud. He shook his head and jumped off of the tree, causing it to sway and alerting Aurora.

"Hey." Sonic greeted.

"Sup?"

"Nothing

"Oh, we have a race today, hedgehog!" Aurora reminded him. Sonic looked up at her as she shook herself out and ruffled her wings. She cracked her neck, wings, hooves and somehow her tail as she jumped down, flapping her wings and landing on the ground. "Let's go get breakfast at Sugarcube corner!" She said before trotting off.

"Where's that?" Sonic asked. "Just down the road, they sell a whole bunch of sweets there, they have pancakes too, but very decorated." She said as she waited for Sonic. "Sorry, I have no money on me..." He said. Aurora just smiled and kept walking. "No worries, I'll pay." She said as she trotted off without waiting for Sonic. "Wait up!" He said as he fast walked over to Aurora, which was like normal running for ponies.

Neither one of them turned on their speed all morning, both of them knew why. They were saving their speed and energy for the race.

They reached Sugarcube corner, which looked like a gingerbread house with extra sugar. "This just looks like a cake shop." Sonic observed. "Trust me, It's not." Aurora said as they walked inside. Pinkie was there eating all the cakes and smiling happily. "Pinkie works here?" Sonic asked. Aurora just nodded.

A blue mare came up to us with purple pearl peg earings and twisted pink and white mane. "Welcome to Sugarcube corner! Take a seat over there and we'll be with you shortly." She said and pointed to a table next to the window. Aurora flew over there, probably to stretch her wings and sat down in one of the chairs. Sonic zoomed over there and took his seat too.

Just then, Pinkie saw us and zipped to Aurora's side. "Hey, guys! Here for pancakes as usual, Aurora?" She asked and Aurora snapped out her wings to get Pinkie off of her. "Pinkie Pie, can we get two plates o' pancakes?" Aurora asked. Pinkie only beamed. "Sure! And guess what? I learned to not eat cake when people tell me to!" She said and skipped off, leaving Sonic and Aurora in a state of confusion.

"She always eats my pancakes before they get to me, sometimes I think it's a joke because the plate is always clean..." Aurora said out loud.

Sonic nodded with understanding. "Don't know why, but she reminds me of Amy..." Sonic wondered. "Amy?" Aurora asks. "My friend from Mobius, she is always... Crazy about me, but I have no interest in her whatsoever..." Sonic mumbled at the last sentence.

After the two ate their pancakes, they saw Rainbow shoot across the sky doing her daily weather run. "She's clearing the sky for our race." Aurora said. "Pegasi control the weather?" Sonic asked. Aurora nods, "Uh-huh," and they rush to the starting line for their race. Rainbow is already there with Spike standing at the finish line and all of their friends here to watch the race unfold.

"Hey guys?" Rainbow asked. "How about we make this a bit more competitive..."

Sonic and Aurora pricked up their ears to show that they're listening. "A bet... You dig it?" Rainbow asked. "I'm game, how about you, Sonic?" Aurora asked. "Cool, I'm definitely in!" Sonic said.

"Here's how it's gonna work, if one of us looses, they have two bets on their heads." Rainbow explained. "Hmm... then If Sonic looses, I want him to tell all of ponyville your biggest secret. And if Rainbow looses, she has to be uncool for the whole day." Aurora said. "SAY WHAT?!" Rainbow asked. "A bet's a bet, hon." Aurora said, clicking her tongue on the last word.

"Okay, then if Aurora looses, she has to dress up like a rich princess! And for Sonic... He has to be Twilight's practice dummy for her spell casting!" Rainbow said, amused by this. "I have to... dress up like..." Aurora gulps. "A princess?" She shivered when she heard herself say it.

"My turn... Rainbow, you have to kiss Knuckles if you loose-" "WHAT?!" Knuckles and Rainbow both shout at the same time, interrupting Sonic. "And Aurora, you have to..." Sonic whispers the rest in her ear. "Um... okay?" Aurora said, a smile creeping across her face and they both look at Twilight.

"Ready?" She asks them. "I'm all fired up, just waiting on you, Egghead!" Rainbow said, Twilight looking annoyed by that comment. "Out of all things, why egghead?" Sonic asked her. "She calls her that all the time, and I mean ALL the time." Aurora answered. "I'm starting, you better be ready." She said. Aurora and Rainbow cracked their backs, spreading their wings behind them and listening for the countdown. Sonic stretched out his legs and looked ready to run.

"Ready?"

"Set?"

"GO!"

The three racers were off before Twilight had time to finish the word, go! As Aurora was flying, her messy Rainbow Dash mane was starting to straighten out like she usually has her mane and they ran/flew around the corner. "We re-did this whole racetrack just for you, Sonic, hope your happy!" Rainbow yells to him as she inches forward.

"Well I appreciate that, Thank you very much!" Sonic yells to her as handfuls of roaring air is poured into our ears so loud we had to turn them back so the wind wouldn't get them.

We raced around the track, both flying and running through twisty trees coming out with a couple scratches. Next, we had to get across a lake. Aurora and Rainbow flew over it, but Sonic followed them, running on the water he hates and will always hate. His shoes were wet but dried quickly as he zoomed after the two ponies.

A group of storm clouds lay upon the ground and the air, everyone having to dodge them. The exhilarating feeling rushed into their bodies as they felt the thrilling electricity spark up Aurora's mane and tail, causing it to frizz up a a bit. But it wasn't as bad as Sonic. When we got out of the storm clouds, she had one second to glance at Sonic and he looked like a frizzy blue puff ball running for his life.

Aurora swallowed her laughter and raced on, hoping Rainbow would turn and look at him to make her loose balance.

They jolted through the plains, Sonic running ahead and Rainbow on his tail. Aurora was falling behind and one thought came to her. She gathered all her speed in her wings and her pounding heart beat on her chest every single time she breathed. A blue and purple tie dye shield formed around her, going in narrow, more narrow, even narrower... The finish line was now in sight, and right when she was about to do it, Rainbow and Sonic made her loose concentration and shoot back through the sky.

Sonic saw her get knocked into the air and slowed a bit, making it look like he was still trying his hardest and Rainbow bolted across the finish line first, her rainbow trail following up close behind her. She flew up into the air, performing a Sonic Rainboom and flew her way back down. "I guess Aurora Wing lost, didn't she?" Sonic asked, rushing back over to Aurora to see how she was doing.

"You okay, Aurora?" He asked her. No reply. Sonic pulled back the bushes and saw a knocked-out Aurora Wing laying in the middle of the bush, wings spread out and Mane carelessly messy and tangled. her closed eyes look like they've been watering and a few black and purple tainted feathers were thrown around her from her wings.

Sonic picked her up out of the bush, Aurora snoring softly in his arms. "Guess who needs to fulfill her bets?" Rainbow asked excitedly before she saw Aurora. "Aurora Wing!" Rainbow nearly yelled as she flew closer to her.

Aurora sprang into the air, spreading her wings but still falling to the ground. "What the hoof was that?!" Aurora asked. She looked startled and tired but still looked strong and brave. Aurora got up and flapped her wings, flying next to Rainbow, eye and eye, sparking electricity connecting their glares.

"Don't stress yourself, Aurora, your probably tired..." Sonic said. "I'm not..." Aurora said as she broke the electric connection and flew away, probably furious with herself.

"Don't worry, me and Aurora are pretty much alike, she just needs time to think." Rainbow said as she flew back to the finish line to gain her praise and respect, leaving Sonic suspended in thought.

* * *

**Ok, so kind of a cliffhanger, right?**

**Well, I'm going to check so see if I got any reviews...**

**HOLY SHIT!**

**I just got 13 reviews today!**

***glances back at computer screen to make I'm not imagining things***

**Well... that's a surprise...**

**Anyways, I have a couple of questions and one of them is if it has to be a pony.**

**No, it does not. It could be a griffon, or a hedgehog or anything really...**

**Next question, is it for authors or guests?**

**The answer is that it could be anybody, I'm trying to find more things to put in my story so I need all the help I can get...**

**Ok, well... I got a lot of requests and could be one or two updates until I put them in the story, but I defiantly won't let you down!**

**I have a good Idea for next chapter using one of the requests that completely inspired me...**

**So stay tuned for the next chapter, which I will work on now because I'm soooo excited!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(My Little Pony nor Sonic belongs to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	5. Chapter 5-Catch A Glimpse

**Chaos And Harmony: Chapter 5**

**Catch A Glimpse!**

* * *

**OK!**

**My first story with a real request!**

**I think you all know by the title who's request I used... :P**

**Anyways, what you've all been waiting for...**

**AWESOMENESS BEGINS NOW!**

* * *

The sun of a new morning beat down in the Everfree forest.

One of the rays of light hit a green hedgehog that was knocked out in the middle of a clearing. He sat up, clutching his head with his hand but shook it off, and it worked. He opened his Emerald green eyes and glanced around for any suspicious activity. He had a gold stripe on his head and on the spines under the first one. His spines were slanted back like Sonic's, but at the tips of them, they were pointed upward. He had white gloves on his hands and golden rings around his wrists.

"W-where the hell am I?" He asked as he stood up, wobbling on his unsturdy legs from the fall. He stretched out his legs, which made him feel better as he looked around the creepy forest.

Hang on, the memories were coming back to him as his head fulled with memories. His old world was destroyed and he was looking for someplace to call home... But right when his world had only seconds to live, a portal had sucked him in and here he was...

Just then, he heard distant sounds of life coming from the lighter part of the forest. He started to walk and when he thought he could run, he zoomed out of the forest and ran for about a minute before he found where the sound was coming from. He looked up and saw a small cloud floating over him. There was something on the cloud and he watched curiously as it drifted overhead. Just then, a pair of sparkling purple eyes saw him and the creature sat up, spreading blackish purple wings.

"Sonic, did you follow me here?" She asked. No reply. The creature flapped her wings and flew in front of him. "Sonic, you didn't have to..." She drifted off as she cocked her head to s side and stared at him. "Did you dye your fur? Jeez, hedgehogs these days..." She said. "I don't even know you..." He finally said. "Aurora Wing, remember, you just beat me in a race yesterday?" She brought up.

The green hedgehog just gave her a look of confusion and shook his head. "Well you do look a tad different..." Aurora said, circling him, her combed tri-colored mane waving in the wind.

"Hey, mind telling me your name, since your not Sonic?" Aurora asked as she flew back up to her cloud. "I'm Glimpse, Glimpse the Hedgehog..." He said, pointing to himself with a thumbs up hand. "Where do you come from, stranger?" Aurora asked, feeling suddenly curious. "A place that was crumbling under my very feet where there was complete destruction..." He said with a deep narrator voice that made Aurora sweat drop. "Yeah... Aurora Wing, I told you earlier..." She said.

Glimpse just looked cool for a second when a loud growling was heard. "You're hungry?" Aurora asked him. Glimpse put a hand on his stomach, trying to shut it up. "There's a village close by called Ponyville, where I float around a lot, want to come?" She asked him as she jumped off the cloud, spreading her wings and gained a little altitude.

"I admit, I am a pinch hungry..." He said, not meeting her eyes and planting a hand on his hip. "Can you run?" Aurora asked him. Glimpse gave the, "Um... Duh!" Look and rolled his eyes stubbornly. "Well, follow me!" Aurora yelled as she tore through the meadow, leaving Glimpse dumbstruck. _"No one runs as fast as me!"_ He thinks as he raced after her, following the northern light trail that she left behind.

Soon, he caught up to her to find out that she slowed down for him, because when she really poured on the power, he did too, and together, they raced through the meadow until they saw the small civilization called Ponyville. Glimpse looked around, feeling awkward being the only hedgehog he could see.

"Well, this is Ponyville, come on, keep up, slowpoke!" Aurora said as she flew on her back, wearing her sunglasses. Glimpse showed no reaction to that comment other than rolling his eyes. Aurora flapped her wings and flew straight up, looking at Ponyville at an areal view.

"Follow me!" She yelled down to the green hedgehog. He followed her as she zig-zagged through the sky, leading him over to the market area. He glanced around, seeing different food and games, and stores and other things like that. Aurora flew right next to him and glanced at him before they started walking through the market.

Aurora pulled a bag of coins out of... nowhere and took out three of the gold pieces, tucking the bag in her wing which somehow caused it to disappear. They approached a food stand and Aurora gave Glimpse the three bits, pointing to the menu above the stand. "Everything is three bits, choose something you want and we'll be on our way..." Aurora said, waiting.

As Glimpse picked some kind of chicken and vegetable kabob, he turned around and saw Aurora, who had her sunglasses perched on her forehead, staring at a cyan pony with rainbow mane. He saw a spark going through their eyes, like always and guessed they were probably just friends or something.

Rainbow saw him and turned her rose/magenta eyes to look into his deep green ones. "Sonic? Why did you dye your fur? And did you get contacts? Are those new shoes?" Rainbow asked, a hoof on her chin.

"Why does everybody think I'm this Sonic character?! I'm Glimpse the hedgehog, now I would like to meet this... Sonic!" He said stubbornly.

Rainbow and Aurora exchanged glances.

"Sonic is busy helping Tails and Fluttershy with the animals..." Rainbow said to Aurora.

"Rainbow said he's buys, we'll find him another time." Aurora said.

"Rainbow?"

"Yep, the name is Rainbow Dash, first best flier in all of Equestria!" She said.

"Um... I am! I thought we went over this!" Aurora said, another Rivalry spark.

Glimpse watched them for a while, eating his Kabob and tossing it away when he was done. "Aurora! There you are!" Someone yelled as Glimpse saw a dash of blue and a blue hedgehog that looked really similar to him. "Break it up you two, this isn't your competitive moment..." He said as he pulled the two apart.

Just then, Sonic saw Glimpse and blinked. "Shadow?" He asked.

"MY NAME IS GLIMPSE GOD DAMMIT! GET IT RIGHT! HOW MANY TWINS I DON'T KNOW DO I HAVE?!" Glimpse yelled, everypony turning to look at him but Glimpse only focused on Sonic. "Glimpse?!" Sonic asked, sounding surprised.

"You know him?" Aurora asked.

"Never heard of him." He replied and Glimpse fell on his back.

When he got up, a red pop up vein was on his head above his left eye.

Aurora snickered. "Some things just never change..." She said. Glimpse glanced at her and back at Sonic. "You're Sonic?" Glimpse asked. "Can't deny it." Sonic said, rubbing one finger under his nose. "So how did you get here? I thought this was just a world full of oh-so-harmless ponies..." Sonic said, glancing at Rainbow and Aurora, who both gave him the same death look.

Glimpse looked around. "Let's go somewhere more private..." He said as he began walking away. Sonic, Rainbow and Aurora followed him, Sonic walking alongside Aurora. "So what were you doing after the race?" He asked. Aurora smiled, tipping her sunglasses over her eyes again. "Thinking~" She replied and flew next to Rainbow. "Now, here's a good spot..." Glimpse said as they all hid in the meadow, Rainbow and Aurora hovering between the two hedgehogs on the sides.

"When I was created, I was made to protect my old world. I failed and my loss cost me many deaths of my friends and family, even my best friend, Carly... She was trying to protect me from what was gnawing at the world but gave her life up for nothing, since I was forced to abandon it the moment after it happened... There was a gold and silver swirling portal with seven gemstones swirling around it that forced me into it with a strong wind. One of them looked weak and wobbly, but the others were spinning rapidly and proudly. But... here we are..." He explained.

"Eggman..." Sonic whispered under his breath.

"You were trying to protect your world, yes?" Aurora asked, flying up to him. He nodded nobly.

"Well, have I got a job for you, hedgehog~" Aurora said.

"What do you have in mind?"

_**At Canterlot an hour later...**_

Sonic, Glimpse, Rainbow and Aurora flew and walked through the palace gates to the castle. "Permission to pass?" Aurora asked. "You are the two pegasi from the elements of harmony, correct?" The guard asked. Rainbow and Aurora nodded. "The two hedgehogs are with us." Rainbow said.

The guard let them in, having a unicorn guard bring them to the princess.

"Rainbow Dash and Aurora Wing... A pleasure to see you again..." Celestia said as she walked up to them and wrapped her wings around the two Pegasi for a hug. "We have someone that wants to see you, Princess..." Aurora said, stepping aside for Glimpse to come into sight. "Who may you be?" Celestia asked with a kind sing-song voice. "My name is Glimpse, Glimpse the hedgehog." He started. "I have come to ask you permission to protect the you and the castle, for it was my purpose to be born..." Glimpse said, starting to tell the whole story with the portal and his world.

"So you really were created to protect a world but did not succeed?" Luna asked, approaching Glimpse and her sister. Glimpse shamefully nodded but was surprised when Celestia put a comforting and soft white wing around him. "You have no need to be ashamed... Saving the world is a heavy burden to carry, you know?" She asked. Glimpse nodded. "You see? your world was not meant to be saved by one person, It was supposed to be saved with teamwork, and friendship." She said, smiling. _"I spit on your friendship!"_ Glimpse wanted to say, but she was a very kind princess so he kept quiet.

"You have my permission to join the guards. Follow me and I will give you a tour of the castle. Lash? Please give Glimpse his gold-stage ribbon, so he will be appreciated and respected." Celestia said. Glimpse walked over to a Pegasus with the name, Lash and he started talking to him.

"Sonic, there is another villain in this world?" Celestia asked with worry in her tone of voice. "Yes, it's Eggman, but don't worry, we'll take care of him..." Sonic said, since he had told her about Eggman and their world, Mobius. Celestia nodded and got up with Luna to give Glimpse the tour. He ran over to them before he left with the two princesses.

"We're friends now, don't you dare forget about me..." He said and ran after the princesses.

The two Pegasi and hedgehog stood still in the throne room a while longer and then they left. "We only knew him for about a day and we already miss him..." Rainbow said. "We'll see him protecting Ponyville soon enough, don't worry about him, he's probably happy..." Sonic said, remembering that Glimpse ran as fast as him and shadow. "I'm going to race him someday..." Sonic thought as the three of them ran/flew back to Ponyville before the sun even set.

* * *

**Tah-Dah!**

**How was that?**

**Sorry that I rushed it a bit at the end...**

**Ok, the shout out for creating Glimpse goes to: Glimpse Hedgehog!**

**Thank you for sending the OC, Glimpse... even though you're OC is Glimpse...**

**Never mind...**

**Anyways, credit for creating Glimpse goes to him!**

**Please await chapter 6!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(My Little Pony, Sonic nor Glimpse does not belong to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	6. Chapter 6-Speedy Stallion

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 6**

**Speedy Stallion!**

* * *

**Hello people!**

**TomboyGirl123 here!**

**Hope you liked my last Chapter with my first request!**

***cheering in background***

**Thank you, thank you very much, everyone!**

**You people are awesome, sending requests so quick like that!**

**A lot of people were happy with the last chapter so I'm going to make another one, hurray!**

**Also, the reason I didn't update for so long is because I was working on my other stories to get them caught up.**

**Anyways, time for the story...**

**Let the Awesome begin, if it hasn't already started for you~**

* * *

It was raining and Aurora was so tired from yesterday, she still wouldn't wake up, even if it was raining, but Sonic did. He barely got wet but he could feel water droplets on his face so he stood on the branch and cracked his back. He looked up and saw Aurora, now asleep on a storm cloud but all wet. "Aurora! Wake up!" Sonic shouted to her. Nothing happened.

"U-um..." Sonic muttered, wondering what to do. Something clicked and he pulled the cloud in, using the rope that Aurora tied to the cloud earlier. He pulled the cloud in close enough to hear Aurora snoring softly. Without thinking, he picked her up like a kitten and sat on his tree branch, placing her beside him, her head on his lap. He blushed a bit, then put his head on the tree that held the branch up.

Raining, storming, a crack of lightning alerted Sonic, and he pulled Aurora in closer, not knowing what he was doing until he looked down. She was laying on him like a puppy, head resting on her hooves in a cross position, which were on Sonic's lap and he was stroking her neck, smoothing out her mane.

His face glowed red and looked up to the sky, wondering when morning would come.

Just then, sonic saw a speedy flash of blue and silver and watched as the clouds started disappearing wherever it went. Just when all the clouds were gone, he could have put Aurora back on her cloud, but Sonic felt safer this way, and fell asleep in no time with his little 'puppy' on his lap.

* * *

It was a lazy morning, but not for Aurora. She opened her eye, rubbing the other one cutely and sat up. She looked straight ahead and saw Sonic asleep with his head against the tree. Aurora gasped and looked down. He mane was wet, but her fur was not, it glistened in the sun.

She shook herself out like a wet dog and her mane was dryer, just damp. She went back to looking at Sonic, then stood up. _"It was raining... did he... take me out of the storm and into his own comfort?"_ Aurora thought. Sonic's ear twitched and Aurora folded her hears back, spreading her wings. "Ro... Aurora..." He muttered, snoring so soft you had to prick up your ears to hear him.

"He's dreaming... About me?" Aurora whispered under her breath. Unexpectedly and totally to her own surprise, Aurora leaned him and pecked him on his forehead, in front of his ear. "Thank you~" She whispered in Sonic's ear, which twitched and Aurora flew off, hiding in the clouds, flying into a stallion and falling backwards into the puffy cloud below.

"Oh, jeez, are you okay?" He asked, landing beside her and helping her up. He had cyan eyes and cyan spiky hair on the top of his head. The mane trailing down his neck was silver and his fur was dark blue. His wings were dark blue as well, but some of his feathers on his wing were silver. His hooves were black and his cutie mark was a silver tornado with a blue lightning bolt centered in it.

"Hang on a minute... Your Aurora!" He said, jumping off the cloud and becoming airborne, flapping his wings which shimmered when he flapped them. "How do you know my name?" Aurora asked, looking confused. "Well, duh! I saw your fight with Rainbow Dash, and Sonic! Boy was he a speedy one..." He said, clearly a fan. Aurora smiled, thinking she could have fun with this. "Well, you know, I am the best flier in Cloudsdale, and possibly in Equestria~" She said, stretching out her wings to their full length and looking awesome.

"Oh, wow, I agree... But I'm still a good flier as well too." He said, flying around speedy quick, a blue and silver streak following him. When Aurora looked up as he landed, she saw that the stallion had scribbled a lightning bolt in the sky with the streak, which impressed Aurora, but only for a second.

"I can fly faster than that, hot shot~" Aurora said, wanting him to challenge her to a race. "How about we settle our differences with a race?" He asked. Bingo.

"Slow down, buddy. I still don't know your name." Aurora pointed out, her voice cracking a bit. He blushed with embarrassment and cleared his throat. "Alpha... My full name is Alpha Storm, but my friends just call me Alpha..." He said. "Alpha? Cool, you already know me, but everyone refers to AW, Wing, Aurora or someone called me Star last year but... Aurora is just fine." She said, lying about the Star nickname to make herself sound awesome.

"Well, we racing or what?" He asked. Steam shot out of Aurora's nose, all pumped and excited for another race.

They lined up on a cloud, going to race through parkour, dodging and an open free fly zone. "Spread those wings, baby and let's fly!" Aurora called to him even though they were standing right next to each other. "I'm going to win, luck is on my side!" Alpha said, his eyes narrowing and a smile on his face while Aurora kept cool, not even bothering to stretch out.

"Ready, go!" Alpha called as Aurora shot forward, not even giving Alpha a chance to spring into the air. He jumped off the cloud, soaring towards the parkour and while still flying, he was skipping on the clouds like Aurora, who was still a good deal ahead of him, but when he jumped off of the parkour, he immediately started dodging the puffs of clouds that surrounded him.

He dashed through them, catching up to Aurora who slowed down for him and jolted ahead, her blue, pink and purple lights waving behind her, following her throughout the race.

Alpha broke through the dodging clouds, seeing Aurora head for the finish line, completely leaving Alpha in the dust!

Aurora hovered in front of the finish line, waiting for the last second to cross just to annoy Alpha and he looked back while still flying at high speed, crashing into a cloud and jamming his whole top part of his body into it. Aurora fell on her back onto the cloud, laughing like Rainbow, but her voice was cracking and it made it sound soooo cute, Sonic heard it from all the way on the ground and fell off the tree.

Alpha pulled himself out of the cloud and dizzily landed next to Aurora, who fell on her back laughing with her hoof over her face. "Oh-oh, that was too rich!" Aurora said, managing to stand up and wipe the tears out of her eyes. "You got way too cocky, bro." Aurora said. Alpha smiled, laughing a bit. Aurora stood there with a look of triumph on her face. "But, I still won, y'know..." Aurora said. Alpha was about to answer when Sonic called up to her.

"Sonic, my main man! What's up down there? Oh wait, It's me~" Aurora joked, winking which just made Sonic melt. Tails and Knuckles were waiting right beside him with all the other pony friends. "Hey, Slowpoke! Get your flank down here before we head out withoutcha!" Rainbow called up to her. Alpha put a normal look on his face and walked up behind her. "You have to go?" He asked. "Yeah... but we can hang later, you game?" Aurora said, Alpha Storm nodding. "Good boy, catch you on the flip side!" Aurora yelled as she sped off after the group, which started walking away and she just saw them disappear into the Everfree forest.

Alpha sighed and watched her disappear among the dark trees.

* * *

**The story good so far?**

**Yeah I thought so!**

**Ok, so we have a couple of other requests here...**

**Notice:**

**Captainawsum9999, I don't think I understand what your request is, do you mine copying and pasting it in the reviews?**

**Because I'm confused with all the other stuff, so please do that if you want me to put it in my story, no offense, I'm just saying!**

**Ok... So now that we have that covered...**

**_I'll_**** catch ****_you_**** on the flip side.**

**KK, Peace out :P**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me, only this version that I wrote)**


	7. Chapter 7-Another Emerald

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 7**

**Another Emerald!**

* * *

**Hi, People!**

**Ok, so now I have a bunch more OC requests! YAY!**

**But here's the thing, I have not been able to update recently and that's because of stinky school! BOO!**

**Also, I'm making an avatar story, and I need some OC requests, please, if you have the chance, review to the avatar story:**

**Bending Earth Before Breaking Bravery**

**I didn't come up with the title, my friend did. Just if you're wondering...**

**Ok, now back to this story!**

* * *

Aurora finally caught up to Sonic and the others just as they entered the forest. "So what's up?" Aurora asked Tails. He looked up at her and back to some digital thing in his hand. "We tracked down another emerald, it should be around here somewhere..." Knuckles filled in for him.

Aurora saw Sonic and blushed, walking beside him. Everyone got ahead of the two and Aurora pulled Sonic back behind everyone. "Hey, Sonic? Who was Amy again?" She asked. Sonic blinked and smacked himself in the head. "A very annoying hedgehog** (I don't know what animal she really is) **That has a crush on me..." Sonic explained. Aurora's wings drooped and she looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Oh..." She said, tucking in her wings.

Sonic's face flushed and he put his arm around Aurora's neck. "I don't really like her though, she becomes a really annoying person!" Sonic quickly said.

Aurora perked up a bit and Sonic saw it. "Cool... So that still means that you... Uh... Don't have a girlfrie..." Aurora quieted at the last word. Sonic saw where this was going and his heart started beating. "Still single, a free hedgehog~" Sonic said, wanting her to ask... _The question_... Sonic shook it off and kept walking, rubbing his spines with the free hand while the other one was on Aurora's back.

"We're so close! Just around this bog and we'll find the emerald!" Tails said. All of a sudden, there was a crashing sound and everyone whirled around, Aurora spreading her wings as a reflex which flicked Sonic's hand away. He glanced at Aurora quickly before he heard chains rattling.

He shot a death glare at a metal robot with red peeled paint on some parts and broken yellow lights for eyes. There were chains wrapped around it's arms and legs with a long chain and an anchor at the end for a weapon. It dragged on the ground behind it and it used one hand to pick it up and swing it around like a twirling stick.

Sonic looked at Aurora one more time to see what her reaction was and it surprised him. Her back was arched with her wings proudly spread and her eyes narrowed confidently. He smiled and looked back to the robot. "This is Eggman's machine, looks like he wants the chaos emerald here too..." Knuckles said. "Looks like he's going to have to get it the hard way!" Rainbow said, punching a hoof into her other one.

Pinkie just bounced around happily singing: "Hooray, hooray, we'll kick his flank today!"

Just then, The robot charged, anchor ready and he crashed into the group, causing them to scatter and Aurora jumped out of the way, dive rolling and leaping into the sky to charge at full speed at it. She hit the robot with her hoof, the robot not facing her and it flinched. Twilight's horn glowed along with Rarity's and they lifted a huge chunk of earth out of the ground and threw it at the robot. The robot caught it and threw it back at them, the two unicorns yelping before they barley dodged it.

"I think I remember this robot! It's 0073!" Knuckles yelled to Sonic. He nodded and saw the scratched off name tag on the back of the robot's head.

Tails ran up to 0073, twisting his tails and then slid under the robot, letting his tails spin with a powerful fury attack which started to scratch up 0073's metal leg. The robot lifted a foot and kicked Tails away, Knuckles catching him and Sonic charging forward. 0073 saw Sonic coming and felt something on his back.

Applejack stood proudly on 0073's back with a rope in her mouth and the other end tied around it's robotic neck. It turned around for a second before Sonic slammed into it, making it fall and Applejack's rope snapped in half, causing her to fall and roll into a tree. "Sorry!" Sonic yelled to her as Applejack shook her head trying to figure out what just happened.

Fluttershy hid behind the tree that Applejack was in and tried to break up the fight with her quiet words that she couldn't even hear herself.

Pinkie Pie, however, was still hopping around and singing. Rainbow dove in on the robot, 0073 seeing her and blocking her attack, flicking her away like a bug. "RAINBOW! Nopony knocks her around but me!" Aurora yelled, swooping in on 0073 with her wings extended to their full length. 0073 could detect her speed and saw her coming head on. The robot brought up it's metal hand and grabbed Aurora's tail before she could even touch him.

0073 lifted it's hand and threw her carelessly into a bowlder. It cracked when Aurora hit it and she fell with her back against the bowlder and her tail limply falling between her back legs and brushing against her face. Her wings were still spread and her eyes were closed.

Sonic turned to see Aurora, crippled against the rock and 0073 towering above her. "Aurora..." Sonic whispered under his breath before his heart caught on fire and a black power covering his body, which darkened his fur and his eyes blazed green. His spines spiked upwards and he smiled with a bit of rage on his face.

"You hurt Aurora Wing... I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Sonic shouted, everyone watching him as he nearly disappeared he was running so fast. Aurora opened one eye, tilting her head back weakly to see Sonic bash 0073 apart into pieces. She made herself fall onto her left side, her left wing tucking in while the left one was limp and numb but vibrating with a little sting in her wing bones.

She managed to stand, her muscles stiff and screaming in agony. 0073 was rubble now, but Sonic was still bashing away, tearing apart the metal until it looked like grains of sand. "S-Sonic..." Aurora said as loud as she could, which wasn't very loud... Sonic glanced at her, Aurora was bruised and one eye closed with the left eye open. The blackness faded from Sonic and he turned back to normal, a single tear running down his face.

"Aurora, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." Sonic said softly. Aurora smiled weakly and started falling to the right side, the smile vanishing and her eye closing. Sonic ran forward to catch her and Tails held up a red emerald. "We found the emerald, Sonic! Rainbow, stay here, Sonic, take Aurora to Ponyville's hospital!" Twilight called to him.

Sonic stood frozen for a second, looking down at Aurora and rushed back to Ponyville, the limp Pegasi in his arms.

* * *

**Hehehe...**

**Now how was THAT?!**

**So. Frickin. Amazing... Right, guys?**

**Ok, I have a whole bunch of plans for this story, so just await the next chapter!**

**One more thing... This counts as a cliffhanger~**

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	8. Chapter 8-Amy, Oh Brother

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 8**

**Amy, Oh Brother...**

* * *

**OH SNAP!**

**Ok, first of all, before we get to the story:**

**PLEASE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'm so, so happy and proud to be writing such an awesome story!**

**So I have a very special shout out for a review that made me smile.**

**MidnightPulse987, You are awesome, I loved what you said about my story and it made me want to write all day!**

**A pile of Swag, thank you!**

**Now... The story... Mwahahaha... I have something planned for today's chapter hehe...**

* * *

The sun was just rising when the silver and gold portal opened up in the sky. There was a scream as a pink figure fell out, her short almost flat red dress catching on a tree branch as she fell.

She had soft, dark green eyes and a red headband on her head. She wore a red dress that was really short and a white stripe on the end. She had knee-high red boots with a white stripe down the front and white gloves on with rings around her wrists at the bases of the gloves.

She loosened her dress from the branch and fell to the ground, a loud thud echoing through the edge of the Everfree forest. "Ow... Why did I have to follow Sonic here?" She asked herself. Just then, she spotted a small cottage on a hill with tons of animals running around near it. She tipped her head to her left side and walked towards it curiously.

She walked up the steps to the front entrance and politely knocked on the wooden door. "Who is it?" A soft voice asked, right behind the door. "Um... I'm Amy Rose... I was wondering if you know who Sonic is and where he's at?" She asked, waiting for an answer.

Just then, the door opened a tiny crack and a gentle, soft yellow face looked up at her, studying her. "You do look a bit like Sonic's friends..."

"So you do know Sonic, great! Where is he?" Amy asked excitedly. The door opened all the way and a yellow pony with long pink mane and blue eyes stepped out. She had three pink butterflies on both of her flanks and yellow wings.

"Sonic... might be in Ponyville's hospital..." Fluttershy said. Amy's face snapped into Seriously-Serious-Protect-Boyfriend-Not-Really-Boy friend mode and she picked up Fluttershy. "What happened?! Is my Sonic hurt? Did something happen?!" Amy shrieked. Fluttershy yelped and a look of fear made Amy put her down.

"Sonic is just visiting Aurora Wing, she was helping fight one of Eggman's robots... 0073 or something and smashed into a rock, Sonic saved her life though!" Fluttershy said dreamily.

Amy suddenly wanted to know who Aurora was and leaned over to look Fluttershy directly in the face. "Can you take me to them?" She asked.

* * *

Aurora's eyes opened, well at least one of them did, her right eye was still closed and a white bandage covered it. Her mane was messy like Rainbow Dash's mane and tail. She looked around and suddenly remembered what happened. Sonic protected her and then went all crazy hedgehog until she had to tell him to stop.

She sat up, feeling her wing sting a bit and looked down to see that one of her wings was wrapped up in bandages carefully. But then something blue caught her eye. She looked up a little to see Sonic leaned over so his crossed arms were resting on the edge of the bed and his head was nuzzled into his arms.

_"He stayed with me... He never left, did he?"_ Aurora thought looking at the asleep hedgehog.

Her heart was beating and her eyes shimmered more than usual, like she was about to cry, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Sonic... Celestia bless you..." Aurora said and closed her eyes and let herself fall against the pillow.

She opened her eye again, looking ahead towards the door when she heard Sonic move.

Aurora looked at him with one eye wide and curious, making her look deadly adorable as Sonic sat up in his chair, stretching his arms and yawning sleepily.

His eyes blinked weakly and then looked at Aurora, which made him blush since she looked So. Freaking. Cute.

"A-Aurora... I see your awake..." Sonic said stupidly.

Aurora smiled, her eyelid covering half of her good eye and chuckled softly.

"You never left, did you?" She asked, Sonic looking away while still blushing.

Then, without thinking, Aurora leaned over quickly, and kissed him on the head. Sonic's eyes grew wide at the wonder as Aurora pulled away, blushing as well.

"A-a-awesome..." Sonic whispered under his breath.

Just then, the doors slammed open and Amy waltzed in like she owned the place. "SONIC MY LOVE!" She yelled as she jumped at him, her arms spread wide. Sonic dodged and Amy fell to the floor. Aurora's blushing faded as she played with her tail, looking down sadly. Sonic saw her and knew what it was.

"Amy, ever learn to knock?" Sonic asked her. "Not if it's you, Sonic, oh, how I've missed you so!" She squealed and jumped at him again, this time catching him while clinging onto his back. "Aurora, help me out!" Sonic yelled, begging for mercy and trying to get Amy off of him.

Amy froze up and so did Sonic, turning his head to look at her questioningly. "Your Aurora?" She asked, turning to look at the black Pegasi. "What's it to you, pink?" Aurora asked, some of her awesome coming back to her.

Sonic let go of Sonic, dropped to the floor and then marched over to her. Sonic ran up to her and held her back, but she pushed him away and stopped until she was right in Aurora's face. "Touch my Sonic, and you'll get a facefull of hammer..." She whispered to Aurora up close so Sonic couldn't hear her.

Aurora just spit in her face and Amy's fur prickled up. "EW! EW, EW, EW, EW, EWWWWWWW!" She screamed, wiping it off with the bed sheets. Sonic chuckled and Amy fumed. "YOU NASTY LITTLE-" She yelled, but was pulled back by Sonic and Knuckles, who randomly appeared at the door. "What did you do to make her so mad?" Knuckles chuckled.

"I dunno..." Aurora said, looking away mischievously.

* * *

**Alright, that was a pleasure to write because it was awesome and funny, am I right?**

**So, I just have one thing to say...**

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**I can't believe that I already have 31 reviews so far!**

**Wow, I still can't believe it!**

**Alright, so now I think this calls for a celebration... I'm going to make next chapter really long, okay?**

**And guess what? **

**I made this chapter in under 30 minutes!**

**Ok, so stay tuned for next chapter!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP and Sonic does not belong to me)**


	9. Chapter 9-Brotherly Love

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 9**

**Brotherly Love!**

* * *

**Eeeeeppp!**

**I'm so flattered that people are enjoying my story!**

**So I can write stories in less than an hour, I'm going to be writing this story as much as I can, but in between, I'm going to be working on my other stories.**

**Check them out if you haven't already**

**Also, I understand that there are some haters out there, but there is tons more people that love this story, and that rude comment meant nothing to me, so don't worry about it :)**

**Now here's the story:**

* * *

Another portal opened in linking to Amy's portal that opened earlier. This portal opened on the ground though and a yellowish white hedgehog shot out of the portal and into the sky, which made him crash into a cyan pony with Rainbow mane. Rainbow Dash...

They both fell out of the sky and crashed right after the portal closed. "Ow... That hurt in so many places..." The hedgehog said.

He _was_ a yellowish white color with blue streaks and bright blue eyes. **(Sorry, I didn't know what eye color he had)** He kind of looked like Sonic other than the color because he had the same gloves and the same shoes as him.

"I'm Rainbow Dash! Who are you?" Rainbow asked as she stood up. "I'm Comet... Have you seen a blue hedgehog anywhere?" He asked.

"Why?" Rainbow asked.

"None of your business, do you know him or not?"

"It depends... What do you know about him?"

Comet rolled his eyes annoyingly and said, "I'm his long lost brother, his name is Sonic the hedgehog, he can run as fast as me." Comet said.

"Wait, long lost brother?" How come Sonic never mentioned you before?" Rainbow asked. "AHA! So you do know him!" Comet yelled, pointing to Rainbow who started flapping her wings. "Alright, you got me, but first we have to race for me to take you to him..." Rainbow said. "Oh, you want to get your rainbow kicked, huh? Then let's go!" Comet smart mouthed her.

"Lets race to Ponyville's hospital, then I'll tell you where to find him." Rainbow said, pointing her hoof to the hospital. "Let's race on three, one, two, three!" Comet yelled, taking off as fast as Rainbow with a trail of yellow following him and for Rainbow... well, a rainbow.

"Your pretty fast for a show pony!" Comet yelled to her as she looked down at him. "I ain't no show pony, blondie!" Rainbow yelled to him as she took the lead.

Comet smiled, running ahead as fast as Sonic and looking back on Rainbow. She slowed down and stopped, which made Comet grin until he turned around and ran right into the side of the hospital wall. He fell back in shock and Rainbow flew up to him. Poking his head to see is he was still alive.

Then he stood up shakily and then started laughing. "I win, now where is he?" Comet asked. Rainbow flipped her mane on the other side of her face and walked inside the hospital. "Follow me, blondie!" She yelled to him and Comet ran in after her.

Rainbow stopped in front of the desk. "Rainbow Dash and Blondie here to see Aurora." Rainbow said. Comet flattened his ears against his head. "My name is Comet." He corrected as Rainbow was given permission to go.

They reached a room with the numbers 392 on the door and opened it just to dodge a huge hammer that crashed right into the wall. "SONIC! You are mine!" Amy yelled as Knuckles dragged her away.

Rainbow and Comet stared at the randomness they just witnessed and looked in the room. It was trashed and a black pony sat in bed, laughing. There was a blue hedgehog too, Sonic.

"Sonic, Brother!" What are you doing here?!" Comet asked as he zoomed in and jumped on Sonic's back. He collapsed in exhaustion since he just got Amy off of him and now he had a yellow hedgehog riding him like a pony. "Get. Off. Me." He managed to say as Comet stood up. Sonic stood up and looked at Comet.

His jaw dropped all the way to the floor and Aurora stared in amazement on how long his jaw dropped. "It's me, your long lost brother, Comet!" He said, doing a weird little dance.

"Um... I'm Sonic..." He replied.

Aurora got out of bed, feeling loads better as she walked between them. "Wow, you guys are brothers? Other than the yellow fur and different color eyes, I'd say it was true." She said, stomping her hoof gently on the ground like she made a decision.

Comet saw Sonic's face and he smiled mischievously. "Sonic, can I talk to you?" He asked as he pulled Sonic outside the door. Comet closed the door behind him and stared directly at Sonic, a grin stretching across his face and his eyelids covering the top half of his eyes. "I know what your trying to do..." Comet said, poking Sonic in the nose.

Sonic rubbed the place where Comet poked him on his nose. "What?" Sonic asked. Comet closed his eyes and crossed his arms, then he shook his head with a smile on his face. "I know you like Aurora, but face it, that Pegasus is _so_ out of your league." He said.

Sonic turned his head away so he was looking at him with one eye. "What do you suppose I do about it?" Sonic asked.

Comet only smiled, opening one eye half way, making himself look super hot. "Learn how to fly~" He said simply. Sonic's eyes shrunk to peas and he just stared at him. "How big is your brain again?" Sonic asked, not moving. "Just listen, hear me out." Comet said, putting one arm on Sonic's shoulder and the other hand planted on his hip. "She has wings, correct?" He asked.

Sonic raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Love is in the air my brother, you have to learn how to fly to catch that love!"Comet said, both of his eyes sparkling with wonder and his arms spread. "That love is Aurora~" Comet pointed to Sonic's heart and Sonic face palmed himself.

"How am I going to fly?" Sonic asked. Comet only winked charmingly.

"You ask Rainbow Dash, she's pretty fast and no matter what, you will always be able to find Aurora is you ask her." Comet wondered aloud. "But still, Aurora will probably be pretty impressed~" "Or freaked out." Sonic mumbled continuing off of Comet's statement.

"Just try it, brother!" Comet begged. "I don't even know you!" Sonic yelled annoyed, but Comet was swaying from the idea of love~

"Do it for me, kay?" Comet asked. Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sure, whatever, I'll ask Rainbow-" Sonic started but was interrupted by Comet, who just laughed. The corner of Sonic's lip pricked upward so he was only smiling a bit. "You were just messing with me?" Sonic asked and suddenly Comet stopped laughing, a serious look on his face. "No, you're learning how to fly." He said.

* * *

**Later that Evening...**

**(Oh Yeah, and Aurora has her bandages off and is healed, just if your confused)**

"You want wings? But why?" Twilight asked. "I just want to fly is all..." Sonic said, eying Aurora, who was sleeping on a cloud not far from them. Twilight followed his gaze to Aurora and giggled. "Come in, Come in!" She said, pulling on his hand and shut the door behind him. "Tell me everything, I need to know!" Twilight said, plopping him down on the sofa and she stood in front of him, excited.

"What?" Sonic asked, his eyes darting left and right suspiciously. "You have a thing for Aurora!" Twilight squealed.

Sonic sighed and sell back onto the sofa. "Is it that obvious?"

Twilight just nodded with the smile still on her face.

"How do you feel about her?" Twilight asked.

Sonic hesitated and then sighed like he gave up. "It's just that... I'm afraid that I'm going to do or say something stupid to mess up our friendship, but... I just want to... to..." Sonic stammered. "Yes?" Twilight asked, her eyes growing wide. "I just want to ask her out..." Sonic said and Twilight squealed, writing all of this down. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" She squealed.

"Why are you acting this way?" Sonic asked. Twilight stopped with a small grin on her face, making her look joyful. "I'm a girl, girls feed on this stuff!" She said, sitting down. "I have a solution!" She said.** (I know about this love stuff since I am a girl myself)**

Sonic listened extra good and waited. "Christmas isn't very long off, starting tomorrow, it's going to start snowing! But on Christmas eve, take her out on a special date, and at the end, just... hang some mistletoe above you and-" Twilight started but she squealed, blushing rapidly like she was going to explode. "It's all so romantic, I just can't take it!"

Sonic thought about it for a second and nodded. "I'll do it... but how do I ask her out?" He asked.

Twilight stopped for a second and thought. "Well, being Aurora, she probably doesn't like mushy stuff without an icebreaker, or something to soften her up, so..." Just then, Twilight lit up. "Write her a poem!"

Sonic looked confused for a second before he put it all together in his mind. "So I don't need to fly?" He asked. Twilight laughed and nudged his arm. "Just be yourself, that's what girls really appreciate when it comes to guys." Twilight said. "Twilight, look!" Spike said as he pointed outside.

Snow was falling in tiny flakes outside the window, and Aurora was jumping on some clouds, causing it to release the snow along with some other ponies, including Rainbow.

Twilight shoved Sonic outside into the cold and levitated a book over to him. He read the title: How to deal with Lovesickness

Sonic looked back at Twilight and she pointed to Aurora, who jumped to another cloud and it exploded out snowflakes. "Go talk to her, spend some time with each other, and just have a date on Christmas eve, trust me, if this won't work, nothing will." Twilight said and softly closed the door behind her.

Sonic was about to run away when Twilight opened the door again with a serious face. "Don't forget to bring back my book when you're done with it!" She yelled and closed the door again.

Aurora saw Sonic standing right under a grey cloud and snickered, flying over to the cloud and stomping as hard as she could on it. Snowflakes swirled enchantingly around Sonic, which made him look up and see the cloud. Aurora blushed but shook it off as she flew down next to him, her wings still spread out and her eyes shimmering in addition to the snow in the background, making her look just... beautiful...

Sonic hid the book behind his back and his heart beat like a drum. They didn't know this, but Twilight was watching them through the window with some popcorn and a soda, or whatever, maybe hot cocoa?

Glimpse the hedgehog was walking around town, making sure that everything was going okay. **(Yes, I am mentioning Glimpse in this story again)** Comet was just coming around the corner when they bumped into each other, looking shocked. "OH COME ON! ANOTHER TWIN?!" Glimpse yelled.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too..." Comet said awkwardly. "I'm Comet, Sonic's lost brother." He said. "I'm Glimpse, FROM THE WORLD THAT IS NOW IN ASHES AND FIRE LIKE THE PLACE THEY CALL HELL..." He said loudly, any pony around him looking at him uncomfortably. A sweat drop appeared on Comet's head and he held up his hands in understanding. "Okay, I got it..." He said before running away.

"Heh, and people call me weird!" Glimpse snorted and kept walking.

Aurora blushed when Sonic smiled at her. Then Aurora smiled, which made Sonic's heart leap. "He-Hey, Aurora..." Sonic said stupidly. "Sonic, Nice to see you again." Aurora said as she flapped her wings.

"They let you out of the hospital?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, Rainbow helped bust me out."

"Cool... Beautiful weather, right?"

Aurora only laughed. "Pegasus control the weather. We can clear the skies, make it rain, make it snow, you name it!"

Sonic smiled. "I have to go, We'll meet up later, Okay?" He asked. Aurora nodded and the snow stopped falling, ending the romantic scene. Sonic was the first to speed off, finding the tree that he sleeps in and hiding the book in a hole that was in the tree.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled, jumping on him and squeezing him flat. "Let go, I need to breathe!" He managed to say. "Oops!" Amy laughed. Sonic rolled his eyes and looked away. "What beautiful weather, pretty romantic, don't you think?" Amy asked. "Been there done that." Sonic cooly said. Amy froze up as Sonic jumped in the tree. "Um... What do you mean by, been there done that?" She asked suspiciously.

"None of your business." Sonic said.

"Hey Amy, beautiful weather isn't it?" He called down to her. "Yeah, it's-"

** BOOM!**

Just then, a crack of thunder echoed above her and she screamed, running away like a scardy cat. Sonic laughed along with Aurora, who fell on her back laughing uncontrollably on a black storm cloud. Her laughter cracked like her voice did, which made Sonic fall in love with her all over again.

* * *

**How do you like it?**

**Meh, good, awesome?**

**Awesome is my favorite word...**

**Stay tuned for the next awesome chapter!**

**Peace!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic do not belong to me)**


	10. Chapter 10-Pinkie Pie's Party

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 10**

**Pinkie Pie's Party**

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry I couldn't write this sooner, I had an early Halloween party!**

**So I really just want to write, so here is the story!**

**Yay!**

* * *

Aurora and Sonic laughed for a few seconds and then wiped away their tears of laughter. "I love pulling pranks!" Aurora said lazily, falling on the grey cloud. The snow kept falling and Sonic shivered. Aurora sat up and cocked her head to one side. "You cold?" She asked him as Sonic sat down on the tree branch. "Well, not really, I-" Sonic started, but Aurora had already flew down beside him and wrapped a warm wing around him, pulling him close.

Sonic began to blush and Aurora smiled at him, her violet purple eyes shimmering like water in the moonlight. Sonic felt like he was drowning the more he stared at her shimmering eyes. "You have beautiful eyes..." Sonic said, Aurora blushing and chuckling. "So do you..." Aurora said.

"HELLO UP THERE!"

Sonic and Aurora fell splat out of the tree and landed in a pile next to Pinkie pie, who had her white saddlebag slung on her back. "Oh, sorry, did I startle you?" She asked and Aurora hovered beside Sonic, who also got up. Aurora shook off the snow and felt her wings numbing so she pulled them in for them to warm up.

"I want to invite both of you to my party tonight!" She said. Sonic saw Aurora light up in the corner of his eye and Pinkie handed him the invitation. "Oh, wow! You really need to come to Pinkie's parties, she's like a party throwing maniac!" Aurora said as she looked at the card. "We have an hour to get ready, it's at 7:00." Sonic said as Aurora shook her head. "Oh please, as If I would have to dress up for one of Pinkie pie's parties-" She stopped as Sonic pointed to the card.

_Mares must dress up_

Aurora's wings unfolded and fell to the ground. "Oh great... Let's stop by Rarity's place..." Aurora said as she zoomed to the Boutique with Sonic by her side. Rainbow was there and she grinned when she saw Aurora. "Just the pony I wanted to see..." She chuckled. "Ready to take up your bet?"

Aurora's jaw dropped to the ground, forgetting all about it. "Hahahaha!" Rainbow laughed. "Bring out the dress, Rarity!" Rainbow yelled to her, and Rarity brought out a dress and pulled Aurora into the shop.

Rainbow laughed. "She has to wear it to Pinkie's party too!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. She had to wear a dress as the bet, right? Maybe she won't look bad.

Just then, the doors opened and Aurora walked out, wings spread and her mane that trailed down her neck was curled in three different sections by her colors. She blushed like she was embarrassed, but Sonic's heart exploded five times in a row.

Her dress was light blue with puffed sleeves and a light pink ribbon tied around the waist behind the wing holes on each side of the dress. Blue, green and purple curled ribbons came out from under the pink waist ribbon and the dress nearly touched the ground, only while trimming barely brushed against it. A small light blue butterfly clip was in her mane in front of her left ear and her front mane was pulled to the right side of her face.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" Aurora asked, but Sonic wanted to gather her up in his arms and fly to heaven with her.

Sonic walked up to her and leaned over to whisper something in her ear. "You look enchanting..." He said and Aurora looked away, smiling and blush covering her cheeks.

Rainbow came out wearing her dress that she wore for the grand galloping galla, same with the other elements of harmony. Aurora didn't go last year so she didn't get a dress.

Aurora and Sonic arrived at the party, Tails and Knuckles meeting up with them in the doorway. "Shoot, I haven't seen ya'll in a while!" Applejack said. Fluttershy said nothing. "Aurora, you look simply divine in that dress." Rarity complimented. "SONIC!" Amy yelled as Sonic dodged her without turning around.

Amy crashed into the wall but regained her strength quickly, hearts in her eyes. She wore the same dress, except it was white with a white bow on top and a red rose in her hair.

"How do I look, Sonic?" Amy asked, winking. Sonic sighed and just walked away, pulling Aurora after him. Amy blinked and smoke came out of her ears.

Pinkie jumped onto the stage with lava lamp speakers behind her and two microphones on the stage. "Alright, everypony! Time for some karaoke!" She squealed. Amy lit up and ran to ask Sonic to sing with her, but instead, she saw Aurora pull Sonic onto the stage. "I'll go, fine!" Sonic laughed as Aurora flew to the left microphone while Sonic was on the right.

"What song do you want?" Pinkie asked. Sonic grinned. "How about a duet? Just give me a reason." Sonic said and the blue maned DJ pony put the CD in. Amy stomped away and screamed outside into the night air.

"Read the lyrics on the screen." Aurora said. "I'm first."

Aurora cleared her throat as the track came on and music blew out of the speakers.

* * *

**_Aurora: _**

_Right from the start_  
_You were a thief_  
_You stole my heart_  
_And I your willing victim_  
_I let you see the parts of me_  
_That weren't all that pretty_  
_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
_Tell me that you've had enough_  
_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_We're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

**_Sonic:_**

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_

**_Aurora:_**  
_Oh, we had everything_

**_Sonic:_**  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_

**_Aurora:_**  
_Yeah, but this is happenin'_

**_Sonic:_**

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

**_Both:_**  
_There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
_Between our love, our love_  
_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_You're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

**_Aurora:_**

_Oh, tear ducts can rust_  
_I'll fix it for us_  
_We're collecting dust_  
_But our love's enough_

**_Sonic:_**  
_You're holding it in_

_**Aurora:**_  
_You're pouring a drink_

_**Sonic:**_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_**Aurora:**_  
_We'll come clean_

_**Both:**_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason_  
_Just a little bit's enough_  
_Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_  
_It's in the stars_  
_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
_That we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

_**Aurora:**_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_**Sonic:**_  
_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_**Both:**_  
_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_  
_And we can learn to love again_

* * *

Sonic stopped singing, listening to Aurora's beautiful voice trail off and stop. Aurora turned to him, a true face of joyfulness. The snow outside started falling again just as Aurora and Sonic bowed.

"You are an amazing singer!" Sonic said as Aurora jumped into his arms, feeling fearless. "Your not so bad yourself!" Aurora said and they both beamed. "The party's not over yet, come on, let's dance!" Aurora laughed as Sonic started pulling her onto the dance floor.

Someone put down a rock track with no words, there was just a strong beat. Sonic laughed as he spun around and Aurora side stepped two hooves at a time. The rhythm suddenly because really low and had a series of drumbeats in it. Sonic sat down on the floor and spun himself around in a 360 circle, twisting and turning before back flipping and landing on his feet right where the normal music began to play.

Aurora heard a loud gong in the music and spread her wings, jumping in the air and flying straight up, twirling until she fell back with her wings tucked in, just to be caught by Sonic and he leaned over, tipping Aurora back so he was just looking at her.

All of a sudden, the music began turning slow and Sonic lifted Aurora back up. Sonic turned around and saw Twilight near the door, holding Amy back with Rainbow, Knuckles and Applejack. She nodded and Sonic turned back around to Aurora. "Do you maybe want to... um, well... since it's a slow song, do you want to..." Sonic trailed off and Aurora smiled. "I would love to have this dance." She said and Sonic held her waist while she wrapped her hooves around his neck.

Halfway into the song, Aurora rested her head on Sonic's shoulder and held Sonic close to him.

He blushed and then realized that she fell asleep!

Sonic laughed and picked her up like royalty, carrying her off of the dance floor and walking outside. He sat down on one of the benches outside of Sugarcube corner, placing Aurora on his lap and looked up into the now night sky. This was the most perfect day he could ask for... everything made his heart leap for joy. _"Maybe I should stay here with Aurora and live this peaceful life with the ponies?"_ He thought.

Just then, there was a huge explosion and Aurora sat up, her wings snapping out as a reflex and she looked around. "What was that?" She asked sleepily.

Just then, they saw Eggman fly around, shooting lasers everywhere. "I got this!" Sonic said as he charged for him. Eggman saw him coming and shot a laser right at him. It hit Sonic and he fell to the ground, but Aurora was there to catch him in time. "Sonic? SONIC?!" Aurora yelled. Just then, a wave of anger and rage washed over her and she respectfully put Sonic down as she charged at Eggman, looking for a fight.

Eggman just snickered as she reached him, landing on his egg carrier as a robot swatted her away as soon as she hit the carrier.

"OW! Oh, this stupid dress!" Aurora yelled as she pulled the dress off and charged back at Eggman, her mane straightening from her speed and dodged a laser. Sonic sat up, rubbing his head and saw Aurora fighting Eggman head-on, all on her own. Sonic jolted at the hunk of scrap metal. It looked like a beaver, but it had a beak and a rocket on it's back.

The beaver swung it's metal tail at Aurora, which she dodged, but she wasn't so lucky when a laser hit her and she lost altitude but quickly regained it, shaking it off. "Oh hohohohoho! You can't beat 4501!" Eggman laughed.

Knuckles rushed out and fury attacked them, his arms waving in all directions as he put a hole right through the tail. Twilight levitated a rock above it's head and it smashed against the top part, the rock falling just so Rarity could levitate it again and smash it on it's head one more time. Pinkie pie jumped forward, a cake in her hands and mashed it against the beaver's face.

Applejack ran forward and spun around, kicking apart one of it's legs with her apple bucking skills. "Tch! Fine! I'll retreat for now... but I can't leave without a goodie-bag, can I?" Eggman asked as one of the Robot's arms shot forward, snatching up Twilight and the beaver leaped into the sky, followed by Eggman's egg carrier..

"HELP!" Twilight yelled as she struggled to use magic through all her panicking. Just then, there was a flash of yellow and someone yelling, Chaos spear, before 5401 broke apart and a hedgehog caught her in mid-air right in front of the moon.

Glimpse landed on the ground beside Fluttershy, creating a small creator where he landed. Twilight opened her lavender eyes and stared into the deep emerald green ones that belonged to Glimpse. Glimpse blushed, but only a tiny bit before he put down Twilight and Eggman floated in mid air, shocked. "I'll just go..." He said and he flew away screaming.

"So, Glimpse, right?" Twilight asked him. "Yeah, Twilight?" He asked. "How did you know?" Twilight wondered. "The princesses are talking about you all the time." Glimpse said. "Gets annoying~" He said and winked. "Catch ya later, kay?" He said before leaping away into the darkness with the moon as his only light.

Twilight stood, blushing.

"You got a boyfriend, the egghead's got a boyfriend!" Rainbow teased.

Aurora looked at Sonic through the snow that gently fell into her mane and shook it off like a wet dog. Sonic watched her, smiling. "I'm tired, you?" He asked. Aurora nodded. "You guys are welcome to stay at my house..." Twilight said. Sonic and Aurora exchanged glances. "No, we're good..." They said at the same time and Rarity picked up Aurora's dress. "I'll keep this at my place, darling." She said as Aurora flew into the sky and lightly landed on Sonic's head.

"Let's go!" Sonic said as Aurora leapt off of his head and raced him to the tree. Tails was there, he must have left early... Anyways, he was carrying a blanket and threw it on the branch. Sonic skidded to a halt and Tails turned around. "Hi guys!" He said happily. "Tails, buddy, what's up?" Sonic asked. "I just came by to give you a blanket since it's cold out..." Tails said, sneezing.

"I got to go to bed, I'm still a kid after all..." Tails said as he walked away. "Bye!" Aurora yelled after him. "Well, that was awesome of him." Aurora said.

Sonic leapt up in the tree and curled up in the blanket, leaving some for Aurora, who landed beside him. She covered herself up and fell asleep instantly, her soft snoring making Sonic chuckle. When he was sure she was asleep, he pecked her on the head gently and fell asleep himself.

* * *

**How was that for romantic?**

**Boo ya!**

**Cliffhanger, by the way.**

**Also, thank you guys for supporting this story, I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Peace!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic does not belong to me)**


	11. Chapter 11-Romance

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 11**

**Romance 3**

* * *

**EEEP!**

**I love where this story was going!**

**And before I start, I was up to 1:00 writing chapter 10!**

**It was just so awesome, I couldn't keep my fingers off the keyboard!**

**So, I've been dying to do this chapter, since people want me to pair up their characters...**

**I thought I would type a chapter about romance, but still comedy in the middle, how does that sound?**

**Anyways, let's hop to it!**

* * *

Glimpse guarded Canterlot castle by himself. Celestia was expecting company any time now and Glimpse would be guarding just in case there was a stow-away. A train screeched to a halt in front of the gate and a lavender pony trotted out. Glimpse loosened up when he saw that it was just Twilight.

"Hi Twilight!" Glimpse said and waved, s barely visable smile on his face. "Glimpse, what are you doing here?" She asked. "I got a job as a royal guard since I was born to protect." He said and Twilight beamed. "Alright, good luck." She said and smiled with both eyes closed, tilting her head slightly.

_"That is the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"_ Glimpse thought.

"Um... are you going to see the princesses?" Glimpse asked. Twilight nodded seriously.

"We're going to talk about the new books we're reading with the twist plots in them, the genres, and **(Blah blah blah)**" Twilight rambles.

_"She looks so cute when she's using big words I don't know the meaning of!"_ Glimpse thought.

"What book are you reading?" Twilight asked. "I... Um... domt mow ow wo treab..." Glimpse mumbled with the words mixed up. "I'm sorry, come again?" Twilight asked. "I said... I dom't knoe ow to ead..." Glimpse mumbled, a bit clearer now. "One last time." Twilight said. "I... um... well, I don't know... how to read..." He repeated. Twilight's eyes shrunk to peas and her jaw dropped to the ground.

**(Sorry, I just HAD to! haha :) )**

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ?!" She screamed, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. "I lived _*shake*_ on a crumbling _*shake*_ world! I never had time to _*shake*_ read!" Glimpse manages to say.

Twilight let go of him but he was shaking on his own! Twilight touched his shoulder and he stopped shaking, but a warm feeling flowed through his body from where she touched him. "Spike, take note to the princess telling her we have to cancel for an emergency." Twilight said. Spike randomly popped up and began writing, then blew green fire on it.

A sweat drop appeared on his head and Twilight took his hand. Twilight's horn glowed and a popping sound echoed as they appeared in Twilight's library. "Sit down, spike, go make snacks." Twilight said as she levitated several books and checked the titles. Glimpse watched her carefully until she grabbed the one she was looking for and levitated it over to Glimpse.

He opened it and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Those are words." Twilight said as she sat on his left side pointing to the word and their hands met and they looked at each other, both blushing.

Twilight's dreamy eyes sparkles like amethysts when they were in the light. "You know, I was just helping Sonic and Aurora with their love life, but... I didn't know I had one..." Twilight said, "Do you want to go out?"

Glimpse froze up, his heart beating and he smiled. "Why not?" He asked. "YAY! We'll hang out tonight, okay?" Twilight asked. Glimpse nodded. "Pick me up at 7, ok?" Twilight asked. Glimpse gave her a thumbs up. "Wouldn't miss it." He said and teleported back to the castle, leaving Twilight lovestruck.

_**With Comet...**_

**(Also, Galaxysonic, I didn't know if you wanted me to make Comet act like Vinyl Scratch, or if Comet likes her, but I put this in anyway)**

Comet was chilling next to Sugarcube corner. No really, he was chilling because it was snowing. He was shaking and rubbing his goosebumps like he was turning into a hedgehog ice cube. He looked up just as a snowflake fell into his eye. "Holy crap, that is SO cold!" Comet yelled, rubbing his eye.

"Yo, you okay?" Someone said. Comet looked around and saw a white unicorn with awesome blue mane that was cut short, same with her tail. She wore purple glasses on her head and blue headphones around her neck with a black music note on it. Her cutie mark was also a music note and she wore a blue jacket with her cutie mark on the front.

"Why is it only snowing above you?" She asked. "It is?" Comet asked as Rainbow Dash peeked over the side of the cloud, laughing. Then she flew away, leaving the cloud there. "Here." The unicorn said as her horn glowed and she moved the cloud. "I'm Vinyl Scratch, nice to meet you, um..." "Comet." Comet answered. "Cool, so I'm throwing a party, want to come?" She asked.

"Sure, when?" Comet asked. "Right now!" She said and pulled him into Sugarcube corner. She slammed both doors open and everyone looked at her and Comet. "Yo, yo, yo! Your DJ pony is HERE!" She yelled and everyone cheered.

She trotted up to her desk and selected a track. "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!" She yelled as some heavy metal/rock music pumped out of the speakers. She pulled down her purple sunglasses and smiled, pulling up her headphones and scratching the music with her hoof, making is sound awesomely electrified.

Comet cheered as he broke down into some crazy moves. Flips, twists, and other awesome dances. "Whoa! Radical dancing, man!" A hippie pony randomly said as he was doing some groovy moves. But all of a sudden, it turned into a dance war between the dancing hippie and Comet.

Vinyl Scratch saw it as the competition was going down and she switched the track to some kind of crazy beat that sounded like it was made for dance wars. She teleported in the middle of the war and broke out into the robot, then down with a corkscrew flip and landed in a split, but she didn't stop there.

Vinyl twirled herself around until she looked dizzy and backhand springed into a back flip and moved her head to the music for a second before she started marching in circles and kicked her feet up, into a handstand and landing in a bridge. She lifted herself up onto her back legs and crossed her arms across her chest as the track came to a stop.

**(Just if you people are wondering how I know these dances/tricks, I used to be in gymnastics :) )**

Cheers came from the ponies as Vinyl took her place back to the track desk. "I'm doing song requests, anyone want to volunteer to choose a beat?" She asked. Comet's hand shot into the air. "A slow song!" He yelled and Vinyl searched her CD stack. "We only got one Slow song here so please grab your special partner and step up to the dance floor!" She yelled and took her jacket off.

Comet walked up to her as the song was playing and she turned to look at him. "Dance with me?" He asked. "I love dancing, let's go!" Vinyl said and dragged him onto the dance floor, wrapping both hooves around his neck and he held her close as she lifted up her glasses, showing her red eyes.

Comet could die right there with no regrets as they danced. But all of a sudden, the track began to speed up and turned into rock music. "Sorry, I have a lot of rock music!" Vinyl yelled over the booming tune. "Aw, screw it!" Comet said as they continued to dance through the rock music.

* * *

**Awesome? Cool, cliffhanger!**

**So yeah, now that we have that covered, Stay tuned for... the awesomeness...**

**And, should I put Glimpse & Twilight's date in or leave it out?**

**let me know quick before I make the chapter!**

**Peace out until next time!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	12. Chapter 12-Prank War

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 12**

**Prank War!**

* * *

**I love pranks because they are funny and make me laugh.**

**I'm sorry, but I just HAD to write this chapter!**

**LOL**

**And, I was too lazy to put Twilight's date in because I felt like I was putting in too much romance and not enough story.**

**Anyways, Here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Rainbow and Aurora sped through the clouds and zoomed straight up into the sky. Scootaloo watched them zoom through the sky, lights and rainbows trailing behind them. Scootaloo jumped up in the air, flapping her wings like a humming bird but falling back on the ground.

Aurora laughed as she hit a cloud and sprang off of it, knocking it in Rainbow's way, but she flew over it and fell behind a bit as Aurora spun and tucked her wings in on a sharp turn, leaving Rainbow spinning out of the game. Aurora chuckled as she sped forward, Rainbow coming up behind with a sonic Rainboom. Aurora tucked her wings in and the two of them collided and fell to the ground, wings and legs tangled.

The spark between their eyes appeared again and they pulled themselves away from each other. "Aurora, you know what would be awesome?" Rainbow asked as they slammed their foreheads together, the electric charge sparking and their eyes narrowing.

"This means war..." Rainbow said and they flew away from each other.

"What happened?" Sonic asked Twilight as they watched the two behind a bush. "Oh no, not again!" Twilight said and smacked her head with her hoof. "What?" Tails asked as everyone gathered around, elements of harmony and team sonic.

"They are going to have a prank war..." Twilight mumbled. "How is that so bad?" Sonic asked. "Last time those two hadda prank war, mighty awful things started happinin'" Applejack said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"A prank war made bad things happen, I don't think so." Knuckles said. Just then, It started raining shoes and they disappeared when they hit the ground. "It's starting..." Fluttershy whispered shyly.

Sonic heard something and raced to the other side of town to see Aurora catapulting pies into the sky. Several of them landed on Rainbow and the others hit the ground with a splatter. Aurora fell back, her voice cracking as she laughed.

Rainbow suddenly pulled out a slingshot and fired a water balloon right in Aurora's face, which made her mane get soaked and Sonic blushed, she looked cute when her mane was wet. Aurora took to the skies and slammed her hooves on a cloud above Rainbow, Whoopee- cushions falling from it and making unpleasant noises as they fell.

Rainbow growled, both of them in the air, staring each other down. Aurora narrowed her eyes, her mane dripping wet.

Along while passed before Rainbow sighed. "Fine, I guess you win..." She said and held out her hoof. Aurora grinned and shook it, her smile fading and she started jolting back and forth. IT WAS A TAZER TAPED TO RAINBOW'S HOOF!

Aurora fell, her mane no longer wet, but majorly frizzy like she had an afro tail and afro mane. She fell into a dumpster on the side of a house and Rainbow laughed, flying away. Aurora sat up, smoothing her mane and tail but twitching with electric charge once in a while. "Aurora, you okay?" Sonic asked and ran up to her, helping her out of the garbage.

"I need a bath, I'll be in the clouds if anyone needs me..." Aurora said and flew after Rainbow, twitching with electricity again. Aurora spotted her cracking up on top of a house and flew at her, dropping an egg on her head and it splattered all over her face. Aurora bolted away, finding a rain cloud and hurling herself into it to collide with the water inside of the cloud.

Rainbow tossed the egg away and took red food coloring out of nowhere, flying to where Aurora was and dripping two drops of food coloring into the cloud, turning the water red. Aurora saw the water change, but she didn't think much of it and just looked to see if it was blood, he-llo! Understand the fact that she was the element of bravery? Aurora popped a hole in the cloud which caused the water to drain, but her fur wasn't stained at all, that's the wonders of having black fur.

Aurora flew out of the cloud and saw Rainbow with the food coloring. Just then, everything in ponyville turned different colors and so did the ponies and sonic, Knuckles & Tails.

Rainbow flew away, Aurora chasing after her just as a tornado tore through Ponyville, the two racing Pegasi not even seeing it. The now pink Sonic looked up to see them racing around, which caused all the trees in ponyville to come alive and attack the town.

An orange Rarity and white Twilight came up behind them and their horns glowed, Rarity's horn was blue and suddenly Aurora glowed blue too, levitating under Rarity's power. Same thing went for Rainbow and Twilight, except they were glowing pink.

The two unicorns dragged them downwards until they stood on the ground. "Aurora, Rainbow! Look what happened to Ponyville because of you!" Applejack scolded and the two Pegasi looked around. "Wasn't my fault this happened again!" Aurora snapped. "Well it wasn't my fault!" Rainbow said.

Just then, both of their faces lit up and at the same time, they yelled, "BLAME IT ON SPIKE!"

Spike looked at them with a strange face. "ExCUSe-mE!" Spike yelled, his voice raising and dropping.

Pinkie Pie's tail twitched and she pushed Knuckles out of the way just as a giant whoopee-cushion landed where he was standing.

Rainbow and Aurora rubbed the backs of their heads, looking just a bit guilty. "Maybe we should stop the feud, Rainbow..." Aurora said. The two of them hesitated before Aurora snatched up a pie and smushed it in Rainbow's face, then she grabbed Rainbow's hoof and shook it, the tornado stopping, the colors going back to normal, the trees becoming normal trees and the shoe storm fading.

Everything looked normal and Rainbow wiped the pie away. "Aurora... I'm going to get you!" Rainbow yelled as Aurora laughed and began chasing each other in the sky again. Twilight groaned, smacking herself in the face with her hoof.

Sonic caught up with the two Pegasi and just caught Aurora before she got too high in the air. "Maybe this is a good time to fulfill our bet?" Sonic asked and Aurora smiled.

_**At Twilight's**_** House...**

Twilight trotted downstairs into her library to see toilet paper everywhere, covering the bookshelves and the ceiling. "WHAT THE HAY?!" Twilight screamed as Spike ran in, all covered in what looked like blood. Twilight screamed again. "What's wrong?!" Spike yelled and looked down at himself. He screamed and then they both fainted.

Outside Twilight's window, Aurora and Sonic looked through it with a bunch of the cardboard from the toilet paper rolls and ketchup. They couldn't hold in their laughter any more and they fell over laughing so hard that tears brimmed in their eyes and they choked on their laughter.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Not really, but I really wanted to say that.**

**I'm so glad that we have about 60 reviews, hooray!**

**Keep up the good work!**

**Until next time!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic does not belong to me)**


	13. Chapter 13-The Christmas Eve Date

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 13**

**The Christmas Eve Date!**

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**So, before we start, I just wanted to say that when I read last chapter, it was terrible.**

**The reason why I'm bringing this up is because I rewrote that chapter and now it's so much better, I even added a bit more.**

**Why was it so bad?**

**It was bad because I was writing it at 11:00PM and I just wanted to go to bed, also, I was rushing it just to get done with the chapter.**

**DON'T JUDGE ME, I HAVE AN OBSESSION WITH WRITING! LOL**

**So now, what you all were waiting for...**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!" The mare screamed, a clown stallion popping out of nowhere that made Sonic jump.

Sonic and Aurora were watching a movie called: _The Bloody Truth_, a movie that Twilight made him watch with Aurora alone so he can comfort her when she got scared.

The clown chased the mare around with a scythe and a sound of broken glass came out of nowhere. "AHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed and hugged Aurora's fore hoof, petrified. Aurora just watched the movie with her normal look on her face, but she just shot a glance at Sonic before looking back to the movie.

APPARENTLY, TWILIGHT FORGOT THAT AURORA WASN'T SCARED OF ANYTHING! Why? BECAUSE SHE'S THE ELEMENT OF BRAVERY!

The two of them sat in Twilight's library, where the movie was set up and Twilight was at Canterlot with Spike. Twilight put on the movie, which just had to be in 3D, thanks Twilight **(Sarcasm)**

"Are you actually scared of this?" Aurora asked, one eyebrow raised as she took some popcorn out of a bowl on the table in front of them. "N-n-no... I'm j-just making sure that your n-n-not scared..." Sonic lied, seeing the clown's face pop up on the screen and he bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming again.

"I'm not scared of this, I've been watching movies like this since I was only a filly." Aurora chuckled, looking at Sonic's Oh-So-That's-Why... face. Sonic clicked off the movie, flicking the lights on and looked out the window, it was almost 7:30PM on Christmas Eve. Sonic regained some of his cool back and looked at Aurora.

"Hey, I wanted to give you this..." Sonic said as he pulled a card out from behind his back. Aurora sat up and took it. She opened the envelope and blushed when she read what Sonic wrote inside:

_What you mean to me, Aurora…_

_A star in my eyes,_

_The beauty of the night,_

_My warmth through the cold,_

_A light in the darkest days,_

_My life when I'm near death,_

_An angel in my heart,_

_The source of my joy._

_-Sonic_

"I know that it's crummy but that is actually what I thought of you..." Sonic whispered, blushing but Aurora perked up her ears, hearing every word he said. "This is... The sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me..." She said, wiping away a tear from her eyes and flew up to Sonic, kissing him on the cheek.

Sonic froze up like a statue, and then collapsed while Aurora flew above him, looking into Sonic's green wondrous eyes.

He stood up, rubbing where Aurora kissed him heavenly like he was blessed or something, and cleared his throat. "Aurora? would you like to go out with me tonight?" Sonic asked and Aurora blushed. "Like, a date?" She asked, flapping her wings and fluttering her eyelashes. Sonic nodded, then was surprised when Aurora leapt at him, hugging his neck. "Alright, I'm totally up for it, let's go!" She said and wrapped her white scarf around her neck.

Sonic followed her, grabbing his light blue jacket that Rarity made him. "What are we going to do?" Aurora asked. "Let's take a walk through town and look at some shops and decorations. Aurora nodded and flew out the door, tucking in her wings and performing nine front flips before landing perfectly on all four hooves.

Sonic walked up to her, stuffing his frozen hands in his jacket pockets. They walked together and stopped at a small shop called: _Belle's gifts_. Sonic took Aurora in there and looked around. He searched the isles of different gifts but he didn't see anything that caught his eye. Except...

Sonic stopped dead in his tracks and backed up. He looked down at a red box with a silver star necklace inside. He pictured Aurora wearing the necklace and then... he pictured her smiling face... until the clown stallion came to mind and Sonic slapped himself. He took out a pouch and counted up the bits that he was saving for something special. It was just enough, a perfect amount and made sure that Aurora wasn't looking.

Sonic saw her go into another room, looking carefully at Christmas tree lights and decorations. Once she disappeared around the corner, Sonic zoomed up to the cashier pony. and paid for the necklace. "Would you like it wrapped?" He asked, but Sonic just shook his head, it would take too long.

Sonic had just hid the necklace in mid-air behind his back, which just randomly disappeared as Aurora turned around and trotted next to him. "Let's go eat something, I'm famished." She said and Sonic chuckled.

* * *

Sonic took her on top of a hill in the meadow, where no pony else was. He brought her over to a red and white checkered picnic blanket. Snow started falling and Sonic sat down on one corner while Aurora took a seat next to him. He opened a picnic basket and handed her a thermostat filled with hot chocolate while Sonic took the other one.

"Sonic?" Aurora asked as Sonic looked at her. "Do... do you like me?" She asked and Sonic blushed, his eyes shrinking to peas. "Who told you that?" He asked nervously. Aurora snorted and rolled her eyes. "Why else would we be out here?" Aurora asked. "Good point, good point..." Sonic said, looking down with a thoughtful finger tapping on his chin.

Aurora shivered, her mane prickling as a chilling wind blew through. "You cold?" Sonic asked as he took off his jacket without thinking and wrapped it around her. "Thank you..." She said.

Sonic took out the red box, looking at it and handing it to her. "What's this?" She asked and looked at him. "Christmas present..." Sonic replied. Aurora opened the little red box and her eyes sparkled like the necklace as she took it out and held it in the moonlight. Sonic leaned over and put it around her neck, Aurora blushing.

Sonic sat back down and his eyes widened. She looked beautiful. Just then, tears appeared in her eyes and she leaped at him, wrapping her wings and arms around him, his jacket and her scarf falling to the ground as she hugged him, her face buried in his chest.

He looked down at her, surprised as he held her close and she lifted her head up, their lips meeting and several fireworks blasted into the sky, exploding into red hearts and colorful lights.

They pulled away, Aurora looking into his dreamy eyes as they hugged and watched the rest of the fireworks.

Amy stood angrily behind some bushes a good long distance away from them, but she saw all she needed to. She summoned her hammer, destroying everything in sight and falling to the ground, tears streaming down her face like a pair of waterfalls.

* * *

**Cliffhanger...**

**MWAHAHAHA**

**This was such a good chapter, I loved writing this!**

**Anyways, Stay tuned for next chapter 3**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic does not belong to me)**


	14. Chapter 14-Broken Hearts and Angel Love

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 14**

**Broken Hearts and Angel Love!**

* * *

**I've been thinking of this since chapter 10 for some reason...**

**Anyways, I already wrote a rough draft and polished it up a bit so, without further announcements,**

**LET THE AWESOMENESS BEGIN!**

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Sonic & Aurora fell asleep on the picnic blanket after the fireworks. Aurora was still hugging Sonic and Sonic was leaning against Aurora with an arm around her neck.

Sonic woke up first, seeing Aurora and the star necklace around her neck. He remembered last night, especially the kiss... He smiled and hugged Aurora before she woke up. She looked up at him with her head falling on his lap and smiled at him, her face lighting up.

"Last night was fun." Sonic said.

"Thank you for taking me." Aurora said as she lifted her sleepy self up and cracked her wings, back, neck, shoulders and tail, loosening up a bit. Sonic got up too, cracking his back and stretching his legs. "Let's go get some breakfast, Sonic!" Aurora beamed as she took to the sky and zoomed to Ponyville without him. He watched her go and he rushed after her, feeling the god glorious wind blast against his face again.

He turned into Ponyville and looked up to see Aurora wrestling with Rainbow Dash again, tumbling around on the clouds and flying after each other like children.

"Sonic! We haven't seen you around in a while!" Tails yelled to him and Knuckles came up behind him. "Because, I was busy yesterday and... I took Aurora on a date last night..." Sonic whispered to them, their jaws falling open and Twilight running up to him, shoving Knuckles and Tails out of the way as she barreled towards him.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Twilight yelled in his face, causing Sonic to fall on his back. He stood up and brushed himself off as he looked into the excited mare's eyes. "I'm not telling someone what we did on a date!" Sonic informed her. Twilight's eyes saddened and her ears flopped down. Sonic started to have second thoughts.

"Well, you were the one who helped me out..." Sonic said and Twilight nodded.

He sighed.

"We kissed." Sonic said and Twilight squealed.

"SCORE!" Twilight yelled and held a hoof out to Tails and Knuckles. They both angrily gave her 5 bits each and she put them in a bag, which teleported somewhere, probably to her house or something.

"SONIC!" Someone screamed and Sonic spun around, holding two hands up to defend himself.

Amy stood smiling, looking at him. Sonic backed up, a sweat drop running down the side of his face.

"I have a surprise for you~" She said after she made sure Aurora was watching. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips, Aurora almost falling out of the sky like she'd been shot if Rainbow wasn't there to help her.

Amy pulled away with a satisfied grin on her face as Rainbow brought Aurora down to Earth. "How was that, my speeding blue bullet?" Amy asked. Sonic coughed with disgust. Her breath smelled like tuna and her lips felt like sand paper. "S-Sonic?" Aurora asked, standing up on her wobbly legs.

"Aurora! I can explain-" "YOU DIRTY LITTLE CHEAT!" She screamed and yanked the necklace off her neck, throwing it onto a snow bank and Sonic glanced at it, then back at Aurora. She was shaking with range and hurt and tears were brimming in her eyes but she shook it off and spread her wings. She took flight and flew away, the lights trailing behind her.

Sonic's heart shattered and a million thoughts flew into his mind.

"So Sonic, when do we have our first date?" Amy asked, smiling with her eyes closed and stepping in front of Sonic. She was wearing the necklace that Sonic gave to Aurora. "Amy..." Sonic started and Amy opened her eyes, waiting with the Oh-So-Innocent smile on her face. "Don't you get it?! You broke my heart, and now the one I really love is gone! Do you hear me? I LOVE AURORA WING! So, just fuck off!" Sonic yelled as he yanked the necklace off of her neck and rushed after Aurora.

* * *

"I LOVE AURORA!" Aurora heard from behind her. She staggered in mid-air and the tears kept flowing, her wings begging for her to stop pushing herself so hard. Aurora suddenly fell into the snow, landing on all fours as tears fell off of her chin and falling at her feet as ice crystals. The image of Amy and Sonic flew through her head and she remembered the night that she shared with Sonic.

Her knees buckled and she collapsed into the snow, sobbing as every single moment with Sonic flared in her memory which caused her heart to ache. She was lovesick for him, and she just wanted to curl up by the fire with him by her side.

She shook it off and still cried as she covered her face with her hooves.

* * *

Sonic clutched the necklace in his hand, the wind freezing his eyes as the tears flowed down his face, running and racing against time. If she was out here alone, she would freeze to death.

That made him run faster and faster as his heart beat and his breathing quickened. "AURORA! I'M COMING, DON'T YOU WORRY!" Sonic yelled.

Not far away, Aurora heard him and perked up, spreading her wings. She felt her heart pounding as she blushed- But wait... it was over, Amy proved it...

She took flight, her frozen wings carrying her above the ice and snow. She looked back and saw Sonic turn sharply around the corner, running towards her. "Aurora! Thank God I found you!" Sonic yelled, the tears still coming. Aurora hovered, stopping in air and saw him rush towards her. He was crying...

Sonic smiled as he approached her and stepped on the frozen lake. Just then, the ice underneath him broke and he fell in the water, splashing around and waving his arms around. "AURORA! I CAN'T SWIM-" He started before he fell under. Aurora gasped, feeling something like a hammer slam into her heart. "SONIC! NOOOOO!" She screamed as she dive bombed into the water, a splash following her as she submerged through the crack in the ice.

Moments turned into seconds, seconds turned into minutes...

Just then, Aurora shot out of the water above the clouds and above the cold. Aurora was breathing heavily as she held Sonic in front of her. He wasn't breathing. Aurora felt faint but she held onto Sonic's body. Just then, she saw something shine in his hand. Her necklace... Sonic still clutched her necklace in his hand.

Aurora looked at his face and broke down into tears, crying into his shoulder as she held him close.

It was at least five minutes later when Aurora hugged him so close and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Aurora hovered in mid-air for a few seconds longer when Sonic coughed, spitting out water and his chest was heaving. Aurora looked at his face and gasped for joy.

"SONIC!" She screamed and held him close. He held onto her too. "I was so scared, that you were going to die..." Aurora sniffed. Sonic smiled at her. "You are the element of bravery, your not supposed to be scared." He pointed out. Aurora shook her head, tear drops falling from her eyes as she put him on her back behind her wings.

Just then, She felt something cold around her neck. She looked down to see the silver star necklace hanging there proudly. She turned to look at Sonic and he smiled. "Let's go home." She said and flew back to Ponyville, their love keeping them warmer than any blanket possibly could.

* * *

**Cliffhanger of awesome!**

**I was so amazed with this chapter and couldn't believe I wrote it.**

**Not to brag or anything...**

**So, I think that I'm going to stop the OC requests, only because This story is mainly about Sonic & Aurora.**

**Glimpse, Alpha and Comet are in the story though, so hooray for that :)**

**So, stay tuned for next chapter!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	15. Chapter 15-The Egg-Drill

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 15**

**The Egg-Drill!**

* * *

**TomboyGirl123 with another chapter!**

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

**Sorry everyone, I was up super late last night studying for 3 tests until I was drawn to tears.**

**But here is an awesome chapter to make up for it-And the story on Knuckle's first day of applebucking! Sort of...**

_**ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

**Okay, so I'm putting this story on hold for a few days because I want to end my other stories so I can turn all my attention to this one.**

**But I'm glad you people like my story so far :)**

_**ANOTHER ANOTHER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

**I'm going to be on a trip to North Carolina this weekend and I'm not allowed to bring my computer.**

**Boo :(**

**But It's only a two-day-trip, so I'll be back before you know it :)**

**Here's the story!**

* * *

Amy walked into the hospital and checked in for Aurora and Sonic. A stallion brought her upstairs and Amy entered a room. Aurora was awake and brushing her tangled mane while Sonic was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Sonic?" Amy asked and Aurora dropped her mane brush the second that Sonic dropped the TV remote. "Amy... What a surprise..." Sonic said as Aurora narrowed her eyes at her.

"Listen, Sonic and Aurora... I'M SORRY!" Amy yelled, Sonic covering her ears but Aurora was somehow ignoring her. "We almost died out there Amy, I-" "Actually, Sonic, you _did_ die." Aurora corrected him with a chuckle. Amy walked up to them and placed a green emerald on Sonic's lap, then walked back to the door and stopped.

"Where did you find this?" Sonic asked "Rarity had it, I had to buy her a dress to get it from her." Amy replied. "AHEM!" Aurora cleared her throat, crossing both hooves over her chest. Amy cringed and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry I put you through all that, Aurora... I know that I broke your heart and made you fly away but, I am most sorry for you... Also, Sonic, Twilight wants her book back." She said and there was an awkward silence before Aurora broke into laughter and fell off her hospital bed.

Amy and Sonic looked at her and Aurora couldn't stand up as she rolled around laughing with her voice cracking several times. "Y-y-you read?!" She laughed. Sonic fell backwards off of his bed shamefully and then bolted up again with a pop up vein on his head, but he kept his cool and shook his head with a smile on his face, the pop up vein still there.

"Anyways, I'll be going..." Amy said as the doctor came in to check on the two patients.

* * *

"So, Knuckles, ever applebucked before?" Applejack asked, nudging Knuckle's arm with her elbow. "Nope, I guard the master emerald." He simply said, looking at the cow pony. "Well, watch 'n learn, rookie. YE-HAW!" Applejack hollered as she ran to the neared trees, spinning on her front hooves and delivered a powerful kick to the tree.

Knuckle's jaw dropped as she applebucked 5 trees in under 10 seconds. She stopped after her 20th tree and Knuckles stared. She applebucked 20 trees in a minute! "Your turn, rookie!" She said as she trotted over to him and Knuckles walked up to a tree, bringing up a foot and kicking it lightly, only a single apple falling on his head.

A pop up vein appeared on his head and steam flew out of his nose. He pulled back his arm and pounded his fist into the tree just for silence.

All of a sudden, a whole bunch of apples fell on Knuckles and only his head stood above the pile of apples. There was just 1 apple left on the branch above him and he growled.

"Nice work, rookie, but next time, try to knock down all the apples~" Applejack said and tapped the tree with her hoof as she was passing by. Knuckles watched her leave and then the last apple fell on his head. "HEY, AT LEAST HELP ME OUT OF THESE APPLES!" He yelled to her as he tried to get out of the pile.

* * *

"Well, seems you two thawed out after that ice cube swim." The doctor said as he took a thermometer out of Sonic's mouth and then felt Aurora's head. "Can we go?" Aurora asked, flapping out her messy wings. "Yes, but you shouldn't fly for a while, Aurora. Your wings were very close to freezing off, you should keep them warm for the rest of tonight and then check on them tomorrow." The doctor said. "Ooh..." Sonic hissed, feeling Aurora's sadness.

"You are free to go, Aurora come back tomorrow morning." The doctor said as he put a cast around her middle, pinning her wings to her sides so she would remember not to fly. Sonic almost felt sorry for her, but she needed more rest so he wasn't going to argue with the doctor.

A nurse took over as the doctor left and took Sonic to the doctor's office through another room with a window in between so Aurora and Sonic could see each other. Aurora got off her bed and walked over to the other window that showed the outside world. Her eyes widened as she saw Pegasi fly through the sky and clear clouds. She put her hoof on the window for longing and Sonic watched her, feeling deeply sorry.

* * *

"At last... My machine is ready!" Eggman boomed through his new secret underground lab: _The Egg-Fortress_.

Eggman was bragging to himself in his new improved Egg-carrier and flying around an invention that gave even himself the chills. The Egg-Drill... DUN DUN DUN!

Eggman hit the power on button and the robot's eyes flashed a shining red that read destruction all over. "Powered by my two emeralds, I will be unstoppable! **(Yes he has two emeralds, I just had the idea and I'm making all of this stuff as I'm going along, But I'm still stressed out and I have no clue where the ideas are coming from. -Derp) **He turned his attention to his two emeralds, the turquoise blue one and a white one that were attached to the robot's head.

"Now go my beloved invention, GO TRASH PONYVILLE! OH HOHOHOHO!" He laughed evilly. The Egg-Drill looked at the ground and put it's drill hands together, creating a full drill and digging a hole in the ground, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Soon, it was out of sight and off to Ponyville.

* * *

Aurora and Sonic walked out of the hospital and Sonic smiled at her. "Come on, AW, you can fly tomorrow when your wings are healed. Aurora continued to look at the sky until she saw Rainbow, speeding through the sky doing flips and tricks along the way. Aurora's eyes widened and she watched in awe as Rainbow flew through the sky.

Just then, Rainbow caught sight of her and flew down next to her. She was still flying and Aurora turned around to face her. Rainbow's eyes stared watering and she smiled, biting her lip and trying to hold in laughter. "Here it comes..." Aurora said as she looked away with her eyes closed halfway and Rainbow couldn't hold it, she folder her wings and fell to the ground, laughing so hard everyone thought she might pop like a balloon.

"Y-You-WHAT IS THAT THING ON YOUR BACK?!" Rainbow cackled. Aurora looked at her annoying face and narrowed her eyes. "They nearly fell off! Snap! Break! Falling! Broke! Never to fly again, oh yipee..." Aurora said sarcastically. Rainbow walked in a full circle around her, separating Sonic from her. "How?" She asked. Aurora just stared at the ground. "How?" Rainbow said louder.

Just then, Aurora punched Rainbow in the nose and the two toppled on the ground, rolling around and kicking each other as well as punching.

Sonic just watched them with his eyes blank and a sweat drop on the side of his head. The two Pegasi continued to fight until Sonic ran up to them and pulled them apart, Rainbow flying next to him one one side as Aurora stood on the other. "Back off, Rainbow." Sonic said fiercely as Rainbow _did_ actually back off, but she was looking at something else.

Sonic suddenly felt the ground rumble as well as Aurora and they wheeled around on their heels, or hooves. There was a giant drill rising up on the ground and the earth below them began to crumble under their feet. Sonic ran as the ground began to fall in chunks but remembered Aurora and turned around to see her leaping from chunk to chunk but she was falling behind.

Sonic ran ever so slowly, reaching out a hand as Aurora lunged for it, but missed and the ground chunk fell under her, which caused her to fall endlessly into a hole, Rainbow racing after her. "AURORA WING!" Sonic yelled, but the Egg-Drill kicked him and walked towards him, the ground not crumbling anymore.

Aurora didn't scream as she fell, she wasn't even scared, but she wanted to fly again, even if she died. And... she could be with Sonic...

Just then, Rainbow swooped down and bit down on the back of her neck, pulling her upwards which started to slow them down. They landed on the ground, which was a few more feet towards death, for Aurora that is. "Are you okay?!" Rainbow asked. Aurora shook her head. "No, I just want to fly again!" Aurora yelled, Rainbow yelping in the tone of Aurora's voice.

"If you want to fly, you have to live, and your life is with Sonic, or something, I don't do love..." Rainbow said, starting to talk to herself but then looking at Aurora's softened face. "I can't carry you up there, but why don't we see where this tunnel leads to, ok?" Rainbow asked as she pointed to a tunnel with her hoof.

"Okay... Let's hurry!" Aurora yelled as she ran like an earth pony would, slow and steady in her opinion. Rainbow flew at the same speed, keeping up with her and sticking to her like glue at all times.

* * *

Sonic used his Spindash attack against the Egg-Drill, but it did barely anything. The drill slammed it's drill towards Sonic, but something green slammed against it, causing the attack to deactivate. Glimpse skidded to a stop on the other side of the robot, followed by Comet until the three hedgehogs were surrounding it in a triangle shape.

Alpha saw the battle going on and smiled. "Now's my chance to be a hero..." He said to himself and he flew directly above the robot, blocking him from any jumps and sky attacks. "Hey, who are you?" Comet asked. "One of Aurora's friends! I'm Alpha." He said.

"Let's beat this robot to rubble, what do you guys say?" Glimpse asked, cracking his knuckles. "You know what? I fully agree..." Sonic said as they all looked at the robot. Egg-Drill slashed it's drills at the four of them, but Alpha bucked the Egg-Drill in the face and he fell back to be hit with a chaos spear from Glimpse.

**(Yes, Glimpse can also use Shadow's moves, but Comet and Alpha have their own moves too, I think Comet has the moves of Sonic though...)**

Sonic and Comet both charged at The Egg-Drill and they both used Spindash against it, knocking it back into Glimpse, WHO FREAKING TURNED SUPER SONIC! **(But as I was told, Glimpse turned silver instead of gold. Oh, hey, that rhymed! :3)** Sonic's jaw dropped as Glimpse threw himself at the Egg-Drill, causing a big dent in the side and knocking into Alpha, who flew back and pulled in his wings, running at alarming speed towards the Egg-Drill, curling in a ball like Sonic's Spindash attack in a blue and silver blur, but then after a few seconds, his back left hoof extends outwards covered in blue lightning and kicks the Egg-Drill in the face.

Sonic stared at the stallion as beads of sweat trailed down Alpha's face.

The Egg-Drill slams a drill arm down on the worn out Alpha, but Comet reached him first and knocks him out of the way, along with himself.

Glimpse uses a mega chaos spear which sends the Egg-Drill soaring through the sky, landing on the ground not far from them with a huge, BOOM!

Just then, randomly, Rarity stepped up to the Egg-Drill and spotted the chaos emeralds on it's head. "MY DIAMONDS!" She yelled as she charged for them, knocking the Egg-Drill down and bucking it's head until the emeralds went flying in the air. Alpha snatched them in air as Rarity began searching for the emeralds.

Alpha handed them over to Sonic without being seen and made them "disappear" behind his back. Just then, he snapped into reality and zoomed over to the hole where Aurora fell into. "AURORA! RAINBOW!"

No answer.

* * *

Aurora ran through the tunnel alongside Rainbow as they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. "We almost made it out, Aurora!" Rainbow yelled as she zoomed ahead and raced out of the hole. Aurora followed, but had to climb up the steep walls of the hole in order to escape it.

But what she saw was not ponyville. No. They were in Eggman's lair, and Eggman wasn't too far from them.

* * *

**Well?**

**This chapter rocks, yes?**

**Okay, well this is a cliffhanger, but I need to end the chapter here.**

**Boo! :(**

**Yes, but I have an eye doctor's appointment later so I have to go now.**

**Bye, and peace out!**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME, MY AWESOME FOLLOWERS! and, anyone else that's reading this :P**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic does not belong to me)**


	16. Chapter 16-Taking Flight

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 16**

**Taking Flight!**

* * *

**TomboyGirl123 here**

**I bet you all are wondering why I'm here when I said I would be at North Carolina...**

**Well, we had a bad day of karma.**

**The plane was full and my sister said that touching the outside of the plane before taking off was good luck.**

**WRONG!**

**When we got on the plane and sat down, an old lady was supposed to be on the plane and me & my mom were kicked off :(**

**So, I also wanted to write this story and I'm putting all my other stories on hold, for now.**

**But, here's the chapter, so ENJOY IT FOR MY SAKE!**

**But there was a bright side to this, I got my eyes tested and needed glasses because my distance vision sucks.**

**So I have awesome glasses now :)**

**Here's the chapter:**

**Meh**

* * *

Eggman didn't notice the two pegasi, but as Rainbow and Aurora were slowly backing over to the door, Aurora clumsily tripped over a chunk of dirt from the hole and stumbled, her hooves echoing all throughout the base. Eggman looked at them and jumped in surprise.

"YOU TWO ARE THE ONES THAT TRASHED MY ROBO-MONKEY!" He yelled, remembering them. Aurora spun on her hooves and raced to the doors as Rainbow flew alongside her again. "GUARDS, SEIZE THEM!" Eggman yelled, sending his robots after them. There were five robots, and they raced after them at the speed of Aurora's running.

Rainbow sped up a bit while Aurora pushed herself to the limit, gasping for breath and darting her eyes to both right and left.

"Aurora! I'll hold them off and catch up with you!" Rainbow yelled to her, flapping her wings to stop and then shooting back down the way they came, slamming into one of the robots using her head and sending him into one of his friends.

Aurora looked back, but tried to spread her wings when she remembered that they were still healing. "Oh, Celestia, please let us get out of here with our lives." Aurora mumbled under her breath through hoarse panting.

Two of the robots blocked both ways of exit for Rainbow and they grabbed her, one of them holding her arms to her sides as the other one sent the other three robots after Aurora, who had gotten pretty far ahead but was exhausted and dehydrated.

The three robots sped after Aurora, crossing into different paths and one cutting her off ahead of her while another came on her left side and the last one on her back right side. Aurora stopped running, her heart panting as she struggled to keep herself from passing out. The robots closed in on her, Aurora backing up with her eyes narrowing and her wings ruffling under the cast.

She darted her gaze to her right and left as the robots came closer and stood completely still. Just then, Aurora knelt down and sprang onto the robot's head that was in front of her, kicking off and landing behind him, breaking into a ferocious gallop as she tore down the hallway, leaving the three robots processing what just happened.

**Answer:** AWESOMENESS HAPPENED, YO!

"You fools! What are you just standing around for?!" Eggman yelled at them as he approached in his Egg-Carrier. He sighed and turned back to his two other successful robots. "No matter, I only need one speedy source to power the 7 emeralds... I think I found it..." Eggman cackled as Rainbow lifted her shameful head.

* * *

Aurora sped down the hallway, having no idea where she was going because the whole base was like a maze. She tripped over one hoof and fumbled around, knocking into the wall and hitting one of her wings, causing her to feel dizzy. "I am never doing this again..." She said weakly as she shook herself off.

She sat down against the wall as she waited for Rainbow to catch up.

A minute passed by...

2 minutes passed by...

3 minutes passed by...

4 minutes passed by...

5 minutes passed by...

Aurora was asleep by then, a snot bubble in her nose as she snored. A security robot came around the corner and heard the snoring. He saw her and bent over, poking her shoulder and the snot bubble popped, waking up Aurora, and as a reflex, she planted her front hooves on the ground, and swung her forelegs into the robot's side which slammed him into the wall.

Aurora shook off her sleep and remembered what she was doing. "Where are you, Rainbow Dash?" Aurora asked as she paced around and shifted her wings under the white cast and touched the necklace that Sonic gave her, which made her heart flutter with warmth and comfort.

* * *

It took Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Comet, Alpha and Glimpse to hold back the heartbroken hedgehog, Sonic. "AURORA IS DOWN THERE! LET ME GO!" He yelled as he took a step towards the hole, dragging everyone behind him. "Sonic, she's with Rainbow, she'll be fine!" Comet yelled to him, but Sonic didn't listen.

"BUT SHE CAN'T FLY!" Sonic yelled to them, pulling one arm free and everyone that was holding his left arm fell back. Suddenly, Glimpse let go and walked up to Sonic, staring him right in the eye. Suddenly, Glimpse smacked the blue hedgehog right across the face and he fell back along with everyone else.

"What the hell was that for?!" Sonic yelled at him, standing up. "You should know! Letting your one weakness getting the best of you and letting us all down?" Glimpse yelled back, Sonic's glare loosening.

"Unless..." Glimpse said, standing up tall and pointing to himself. "You let me come along." He said. Sonic grinned. "Alright, you up for it?"

Glimpse just gave him a thumbs up. Until he turned back to normal and he was no longer super sonic, but very dizzy and he wobbled around, finally falling on his back.

"I'm coming too!" Comet said, a smile on his face and adventure shining in her eyes. "So am I! It's about time I was recognized as a hero here!" Alpha said, fire flickering in his eyes.

Then the elements of harmony came up to him as well, all wearing their necklaces and crowns.

Sonic smiled and pulled Glimpse upright by the shoulder, Twilight levitating him onto her back and they all approached the hole, Twilight and Rarity both working together as they all levitated as well and floated down the hole in a bubble of glimmering pink and blue light.

Glimpse started walking properly as they landed, but Twilight and Rarity were dog tired. "Let's go!" Sonic called to them as Glimpse shook off his dizziness and began to get a running start as Sonic, Comet and Alpha zoomed close after him. Twilight teleported the elements of harmony close behind the four speeding boys and soon, they reached the back of the tunnel. They were all stunned to find out that this is where Aurora and Rainbow is.

"Eggman's lair..." Sonic whispered under his breath as Alpha landed in between Comet and Glimpse. Twilight teleported one last time, her crown shimmering as well as the other element's necklaces.

"Aurora?" Applejack called and her voice echoed. "TIME TO PAR-TAY!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she did the hoke-pokie, which disturbed everyone greatly, even the security, who rushed at them with blaster cannons. "LOOK OUT, THEY'RE ARMED!" Comet screamed and Fluttershy yelped as she flew out of reach.

Everyone started screaming and running around, dodging blaster bullets in a weird way.

* * *

Aurora perked up and looked around. She heard screaming, but she was afraid that she would knock into the robots again. She sighed and galloped forward, cursing under her breath as her hooves clopped against the metal floor. Five minutes later she reached where she saw Eggman, and just watched everyone run around in circles.

Just then, a blaster bullet nicked the tip of her ear and four tiny fur hairs fell in front of her face. Aurora spun around, seeing a robot aim a blaster at her, but she ducked and the robot pulled the trigger.

The blaster bullet only brushed against the top on the cast around her middle, which sliced it open and caused it to fall, her god glorious wings shooting up and shining in the light. They seemed bigger than last time she saw them, and the feathers were amazingly straight, although they did feel a bit stiff.

She grinned and flapped them, feeling no pain as she cracked them and stretched them out, making them feel like normal. Several blaster bullets shot at her, but she flew backwards, feeling the sweet sensation of thrills and excitement as she felt how powerful her wings had become.

Sonic saw her and the first thought that struck his mind was an angel of darkness that poisoned his heart into loving her. His eyes were dreamy and glossy as she flew up in the air and spiraled, dive bombed and flipped around.

Aurora charged at a robot, knocking it into another one and they dropped their blasters, which Aurora fell on like a wild dog, crushing them and bending the amo supply in half. The two robots looked at each other as Aurora bolted at them, her wings pounding and her ears adjusting to the speed, the adventure, the power. She smashed straight through them as she spun around and trotted up to Sonic, tucking her wings in and crushing him in a bear hug.

"Hey, where's Rainbow?" Sonic asked, but Aurora just looked panicky.

"Don't know, she said that she was going to hold off the robots while I ran ahead, but she never showed up!" Aurora explained.

Sonic nodded, turning his gaze to the hallway with the most robots nearby.

"Let's go bash some bots!" Sonic said. "Crush some crap!" Aurora replied. "Ruin some robots!" Sonic challenged. Trash some technology!" Aurora said.

They rushed forward, destroying all the robots in sight as Aurora gathered speed, a purple and blue shield formed in front of her and got narrower by the second. She suddenly snapped the light barrier and northern lights boomed behind her, waving in flaring colors of her mane.

Sonic looked behind him to see a speeding Aurora bolting up behind him, grabbing his hands and pulling him along, trashing some robots as they sped through the halls.

* * *

**So that was awesome, right?**

**Cliffhanger!**

**So, I didn't make it to North Carolina, but I did get glasses for distance, so that is a positive thing about today.**

**Also, If any of you knows about the new Skylanders Swap-Force, me and my brother are buying it tomorrow, the day it comes out!**

**10/13/13 of awesome!**

**Can't wait!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 17!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(Sonic nor MLP belongs to me)**


	17. Chapter 17-The Rainbow Rescue

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 17**

**The Rainbow Rescue!**

* * *

**Hi!**

**I AM NOT DEAD IF ANYONE IS WONDERING!**

**But I did have my first panic attack today and got out of school.**

**Also, If you haven't read the description, I'm updating this story of Fridays.**

**But, enjoy the chapter!**

**Nya~ :3**

* * *

"SLOW DOWN, I THINK MY SKIN IS PEELING OFF MY BONES!" Sonic screamed to Aurora, who couldn't hear him over her perfected lightboom. Obviously, he has never run this fast before, but only because it was a light boom, which is a bit faster than the rainboom itself. Finally, as they reached a huge open space, Aurora let go of Sonic and he landed on his face, legs kicked up in the air as Aurora swirled around in the room proudly.

"I DID IT! A lightboom! I flew so fast you screamed, fool!" She yelled, laughing with her voice slightly cracking in between. Sonic, on the other hand, was close to vomiting and Aurora flew over him, drifting by and flying upside down.

"HELP!" Rainbow yelled as Aurora hovered behind Sonic, who started to come to. Eggman's laughter followed up with Rainbow's cry for help. "RAINBOW!" Aurora yelled, bolting down the hallway with Sonic behind her, but he grabbed her out of the air. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! My cousin could be dead or dying in there!" Aurora yelled to him.

"It might be a trap, stay low and hidden." Sonic said as they started sneaking down the halls.

Rainbow sounded close, and Aurora just flew around the corner with Sonic by her side when the door slammed shut behind them. "It _is_ a trap!" Aurora said, flying away from the door. Sonic looked around and saw something come out of the ceiling. "Eggman! What did you do with Rainbow?!" Aurora yelled, bolting towards him but the egg-carrier went back into the ceiling to leave Aurora crashing where he once was.

Eggman appeared in a different spot, but this time, he had Rainbow with him. She looked out of breath and her colorful mane was dark and dim, but she was still alive. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Aurora yelled, making the whole fortress shake. "I transferred some of her speedy DNA into my machine. It can revive the chaos emeralds to their maximum power limit! We'll be able to return home, Sonic. Just think of it." Eggman said and tossed Rainbow to Aurora, who caught her in her arms and flew to the ground.

Eggman hit a button on a tiny contraction and several beams shot out, hitting the four emeralds that Sonic now wielded. "Wait, you have my two emeralds?!" He asked as Sonic grinned.

"Our friend is a jewel freak, she destroyed the little surprise you sent us with one kick of her hoof." Sonic said, Eggman's jaw dropping.

"Well, Um... I forgot that I have places to go and people to see... Tootles!" He said girlishly and left the speedy trio alone in the room. "Is Rainbow okay?" Sonic asked, feeling her head as Aurora handed her to him. "We need to get her into Ponyville!" Aurora said, hovering again. Sonic thought for a moment and then pulled out the emeralds he now had.

Green, red, turquoise and white.

"I'll take care of this, just give me a moment." Sonic said and he put the emeralds around him and Rainbow in a square. "I don't have all the emeralds so, this may not be very affective on her." Then he closed his eyes and there was silence. Aurora watched them as they listened to the beating of her wings.

about 5 minutes later, deep within the emeralds began to glow and Sonic's forehead wrinkled as the emeralds' energy transferred into Rainbow.

Soon enough, Rainbow's color flushed back to her and her rose colored eyes opened. "Sonic? Aurora?" She asked as she sat up and cracked her back, spreading her wings. "I had the most messed up dream." She said as she looked around. Her eyes opened all the way and she looked at the blue hedgehog. "Am I _still_ dreaming?" She asked and pointed to him, poking his nose.

"We need to find the others. Rainbow, can you fly?" Aurora asked as Rainbow stood up and snorted, unfolding her wings to their full extension. "Is Twilight an egghead?" She asked and their eyes sparked again.

"Oh, brother... Let's just go already!" Sonic yelled and they ran off.

* * *

_**Five hours later...**_

"Well, it took a while, but we finally did it." Twilight said as she covered the egg-drill hole with a giant rock as the finishing touch. Rainbow snorted and nudged Aurora as they watched from a cloud, laying down side by side.

"So I heard from Twilight that you like Sonic." She said and Aurora blushed. "It's just a small relationship, nothing really..." Aurora said as she rubbed her star necklace, smiling down at him and let out a long sigh. "Knew it." She said and they watched the celebration below.

Sonic walked up to Twilight and handed her the book back that she gave him. "Wait, you don't need it anymore?" She asked and he shrugged. "Me and Aurora are technically dating now... I think I can take it from here." He said as he looked up at Aurora and winked, making Aurora smile, blush and rest her head on the cloud on her crossed hooves dreamily.

"Go ask her if she wants some punch." Tails said as Aurora flew down from the cloud gracefully. Sonic nodded and walked up to her, blushing as he did. "Hey Aurora." Sonic said and Aurora turned to face him, her sparkling purple eyes dazzling from the sunlight. "I was wondering if you wanted some punch?" Sonic asked and Aurora giggled. "Okay~" She said and punched Sonic's shoulder playfully.

"Hey, let's just get out of here." She said and spread her wings. "You are so on!" Sonic said and the two ran side by side through the snow, feeling blessed by such romantic weather.

* * *

**How was that?**

**Not much of a cliffhanger though...**

**DANG IT!**

**Oh well, no big deal.**

**So, I update this story on Fridays, stay tuned next week!**

**Chao! ****_*winks and awesomely vanishes*_**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs to me)**


	18. Chapter 18-Winter Wrap-Up

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 18**

**Winter Wrap-Up**

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter is a bit late because I was at a friend's house.**

**So, here's what you've been waiting for all week...**

**Chaos & Harmony...**

**Chapter 18...**

* * *

Aurora lay with her head on Sonic's lap and Sonic's arm was wrapped around her neck protectively. They were asleep in the tree, and Twilight saw them from below. She smiled and evilly pulled a camera out of her saddlebag and took a couple of pictures.

When Twilight trotted away, Aurora's eyes opened and and looked up at Sonic's sleeping face. She couldn't resist but to kiss him on the cheek gently. "Aurora!" Rainbow yelled as she swooped down, scaring the heck out of Sonic, who was semi-sleeping and fell backwards out of the tree, pulling Aurora down with him and the two of them falling into a pile of snow.

"AH HAHAHAHAHA!" Rainbow laughed, falling backward to the ground, laughing just like Aurora. **(Rainbow and Aurora have the same laugh)** Aurora was the first one to pop out of the snow, shaking it out of her mane. "Haha, very funny, Rainbow." She said as Rainbow took a second to wipe away tears of laughter and calm down.

Sonic popped out of the snow next to Aurora and shook his head, his spines tossing snow everywhere, but Aurora thought he looked _hot_.

"Would you give it a rest, RD?" Sonic asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, Aurora!" Rainbow said, trotting over to her and pulled her completely out of the snow. "Guess what day it is!" Rainbow said. Aurora just tilted her head to one side and then saw the blue vest. "WINTER WRAP-UP!" They both said in unison, their voices matching.

Sonic cleared his throat, catching their attention and Aurora pulled him out of the snow as well. "Winter what-what?" He asked. Aurora giggled. "Winter Wrap-Up, silly." She said as Rainbow gave her a blue vest. "We need to clear the sky, bring the birds back, knock the snow off trees, that kind of stuff." Aurora said as Sonic began to understand. "Can I help?" He asked and Aurora thought.

"You can be part of the earth team?" Rainbow suggested. "What do I do?" He asked, jogging in place at full power. "You usually clear the snow off the ground and plant crops." Aurora said. "Let's go to Rarity's, I'm sure she'll be able to make you an earth vest." Aurora said as she zoomed into the sky.

Sonic looked at Aurora and she winked at him and shot into the sky, Sonic following while blushing, the wink replaying in his head over and over again.

"RARITY!" Aurora yelled as she burst into her boutique, making her jump and scattering pens and pencils everywhere. "AURORA, I told you to knock!" Rarity said as Knuckles and Tails watched Sonic and Aurora enter.

Knuckles was wearing a beige vest while Tails was wearing a blue one.

"Sonic, I already made you're friends vests, I just need to know what team _your_ on." Rarity said as she trotted towards them. "Um... earth?" Sonic asked and Rarity nodded, taking measurements. "I'll only be a moment." She said as she went to work, finishing in under a minute.

Sonic hesitated before slipping the green vest over his head and pulling the sweatband/wristband over the wrist of his right glove. "Now you're part of the wrap-up!" Aurora said and flipped in air, flapping her wings and zoomed out the door. Sonic grinned and stepped forward and breaking into a speedy dash.

"Catch up, hedgehog!" Aurora yelled to him as she went higher in the air, breaking apart snow clouds as she flew. "I will!" Sonic yelled back as he started speeding up. "TWITCHY TAIL!" Someone randomly said. Just then, Pinkie Pie rammed into Sonic, knocking him to the side as a clump of snow fell where he used to be standing.

"What the hell?!" Sonic asked her as he heard Aurora laughing as she dashed away with her weather patrolling. "My tail was a'twitchin! Something's gonna fall from THE SKY!" She gasped randomly as her tail started twitching again. "Um... I'm just going to walk away now..." Sonic said as he backed up and then raced through Ponyville, crashing into Applejack and they both fell over.

"What in tarnation?" She asked as she got up, looking at Sonic. "Sorry, just Pinkie being Pinkie I guess..." He apologized and rubbed his spines. "No worries, but ya'll better help me with the earth work 'round here." She said, pointing to a green wheelbarrow filled with seeds of all sorts.

"Is this an earth pony's job?" Sonic asked and Applejack nodded. "Yep, an' now your an earth '_pony._'" She chuckled. Sonic just rolled his eyes and followed Applejack over to a snowy landscape. Stallions and Mares pulled giant snow carts which plowed the snow out of the way. "So... we just plow the snow?" Sonic asked. "Not just the snow, sugarcube..." Applejack said as Sonic saw a female unicorn plow through the snow.

"How come she's not using magic?" Sonic asked. "Ya'll gonna work, or keep askin' questions?" Applejack asked. Sonic rolled his eyes and dashed over to a plower, pushing it and ran, shoveling faster than anyone else.

* * *

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE FUZZHEADS!" Knuckles screamed into a fox den. "Um... excuse me?" Fluttershy asked quietly and poked Knuckle's shoulder with her hoof. "What is it now? I'm doing what your telling me, they aren't waking up!" Knuckles said harshly and Fluttershy winced. "Maybe if..." Fluttershy started as she looked into the den and called something to the critters inside. "You do it with kindness?" Then, two red foxes crept out of the den, yawning and walking away.

"Kindness? Seriously?" Knuckles whined. Just then, Fluttershy looked hurt and looked down at her hoof, sniffling and tears welling in her eyes. "GAH! Don't cry, please!" Knuckles said, waving his hands innocently.

**(WHO HERE THINKS I SHOULD PAIR FLUTTERSHY WITH KNUCKLES JUST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING?)**

"Ok..." The pale yellow Pegasus whispered and went over to another den. Now Knuckles felt bad... He sighed and walked over to another den and cleared his throat. "Um... Hello? Come out, please?" Knuckles asked, trying to be kind. A little bunny poked it's head out of the den and sleepily yawned.

"Maybe kindness isn't all bad..." Knuckles said, watching the bunny. "KNUCKLES!" Tails yelled to him from behind. The bunny, startled, shot back into the den, leaving the shocked Knuckles behind. "DAMN YOU KINDNESS!" He yelled to the sky.

* * *

"Alpha, can you take over my cloud clearing job?" Aurora asked and Alpha, who was knocking snow off trees looked up from his work. "Why?" He asked and kicked a tree branch, causing it to fall in a straw basket below. "Well... no reason really, I just-" "Want to go see Sonic to see how he's working?" Alpha finished for her.

"NO! Well... Yes... Maybe. I DON'T KNOW!" Aurora sighed. "If you want to see Sonic so bad, why don't you clear the clouds over by him?" Alpha said, landing on the tree branch he kicked the snow off of.

Aurora perked up when she heard that and smiled thankfully, then dashed away with her lights trailing behind her.

Sonic however, was having a rough time pulling the snow cart, since it had so much snow on it.

When Aurora flew over him, kicking a cloud into fading fog and Sonic saw her, he blushed and sped off with a huge clump of snow in the plower part of the cart. Aurora giggled, watching him from above as he cleared the whole meadow as fast as Rainbow could clear the sky. Sonic jumped out of the cart, standing proudly behind the cart and Aurora sighed dreamily.

But just then, the cart went on reverse and ran over Sonic's foot, making him scream and fall over, trying to pull it out of the wheel.

Aurora couldn't help but smirk and rushed to help him. "Dude, you were plain awesome!" Aurora said, flying under the cart and lifting it over her head, her eyes glimmering and her wings pounding.

Sonic forgot his pain and stood up on it, feeling much better. "Aurora... you look beautiful..." He said as his cheeks turned tomato red and his eyes grew wide and shimmery. Aurora blushed and put the cart down beside her. "Thank you. How was your first winter wrap-up?" She asked and Sonic snapped out of it, his heart racing.

"Oh. Winter wrap-up... it was good... hard work, but good." Sonic said, Aurora nodding.

"You hated it didn't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

**How was that?**

**Again, I apologize for this chapter being late, and for anyone out there that was expecting the other stories this week,**

**I haven't gotten to them yet because school is frickin ruining my life!**

**But, I'm trying to update as soon as possible, trust me.**

**Catch you later, guys!**

***Teleport to another dimension and randomly dance at a disco party with space aliens***


	19. Chapter 19-Shadow The Emerald Thief

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 19**

**Shadow the Emerald Thief!**

* * *

**OMG, we already have 100 reviews?!**

**This is amazing, guys, but if you want to see something really amazing, you should check out Midnightpulse987's new story, it's called Elemental.**

**The story isn't a crossover, but you should check it out if you have the time.**

**So now to this chapter, LET'S DO THIS!**

***Hits a button and fireworks explode awesomely***

* * *

"I think that Winter wrap-up was fun. How about you, Tails?" Rainbow asked as she looked at the yellow fox, who was on his computer. "I located another emerald! But this time, it's somewhere in Ponyville!" Tails announced. Aurora groaned lazily on a cloud. "Searching for emeralds is boring!" She complained.

"Eh, you get used to it. We had to search for emeralds all the time." Sonic replied, but Aurora just rolled her eyes.

"I think it's the purple one..." Tails said as he scanned over his data. "Purple is one of my least favorite colors, like pink." Aurora said, messing with the two colors in her mane. But Pinkie pie and Amy looked up at her annoyingly, leaving Aurora laughing softly to herself guiltily.

"We'll search for the emerald around sweet AppleAchers." Applejack said to Tails. "Me and Fluttershy will scout around at Sugarcube corner." Knuckles said and a tiny pink blush formed on his cheeks, but were barely visable. Twilight isn't here at the moment, where is she?" Rainbow wondered aloud.

"I'M HERE!" Twilight yelled as she ran up to them, panting. "I finally found something to put on Facebook!" She laughed happily. Sonic looked up at Aurora. "Facebook exists here?" He asked, but Aurora just shrugged.

"What did you post?" Amy asked, taking Tails's computer and logging in. Everyone listened to her typing and then her jaw dropped, eyes shrunken to peas.

"Isn't it great?" Twilight asked as she picked up the computer and showed everyone. But when Aurora saw it, she fell right through the cloud and hit earth, hard. Sonic saw it too but just froze up. "YOU PUT US SLEEPING IN THE TREE ON FACEBOOK?!" Aurora yelled at her, thinking that she would make her deaf.

"Okay... 1, that hurt. 2, I thought it was cute, so I took about four pictures." Twilight beamed, rubbing her ears. Now, Sonic fell out of the tree on his back, jaw all the was open and eyes shrunk. "Sonic? Ya'll okay?" Applejack asked, poking his nose. "I'm okay..." He said and got up.

"I'm going to look for the emerald..." He said, indigo upright lines on his face, showing his embarrassment. Aurora trotted up to him and they both left to look for it. Amy on the other hand, had no idea that they slept in the tree. "Being closer friends is not okay... I let them have their moments, but this is too far!" She said and stomped away, leaving everyone behind.

Knuckles laughed softly, and then pet Fluttershy's head. "Let's go look for the emerald, Fluttershy." Knuckles said and walked away, the yellow pony following him. "Okay..." She whispered.

* * *

"Sonic, you know that It's not that bad, right?" Aurora asked as she caught up to them, taking a break at Twilight's house. "Well, Yeah... But I still need to find that emerald." Sonic said as he walked inside Twilight's tree house, spotting Spike with the purple emerald.

"Spike!" Aurora said, the little dragon looking at her. "Oh, hey guys! Look at this awesome gem I found just sitting behind the house!" He said and held it up to his mouth. "NO!" Sonic yelled as he bit out of it, only a flash of light blinding them for a few seconds.

Spike sat a few feet away from the emerald, coughing out smoke. "I didn't see that coming." He said as the emerald began shaking violently.

It shot a few feet in the air, glimmering a hot red color before a swirling black and red portal opened. A hedgehog was carelessly thrown out and landed on his face. "Shadow?" Sonic asked as the portal closed and the emerald fell into Aurora's grasp. The hedgehog's eyes were closed and when just one eye opened, everyone froze, no sound except for Aurora's wing beating.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked, gaining enough strength to get up. "Shadow, you were brought here too?" Sonic asked as Spike and Aurora exchanged glances. "You know him?" Spike asked and Shadow looked around. He was black except for a few red stripes, like Glimpse but different colors. He had red eyes and mechanical-looking shoes.

"Where am I?" He asked, his eyes landing on Aurora. He spotted the chaos emerald and his eyes widened. "The emerald!" He yelled and sprang forward like a cat. He kicked her in the chin, throwing the emerald in the air to be caught by the black hedgehog. "This emerald is important, do not even think of using this!" He spat and ran out the door.

Sonic caught Aurora as she fell, blood dripping out of the corner of her mouth and wings carelessly tucked it. "You okay?!" Sonic asked as he looked into her eyes. She turned her head and spat out blood. "I've felt worse, no sweat." She said as she rolled out of his arms and landed on all fours.

"Who was that?" She asked, Spike trying to process what just happened. "I'm going to find Twilight!" He yelled and ran away.

Sonic watched him go, and then looked back at Aurora's face. "What do you mean you've been through worse?" He asked and Aurora stiffened. "I don't want to talk about it..." She simply said and looked at Sonic.

Sonic hesitated a bit and then sighed. "Well, Shadow is my rival... He does things like this all the time." He said and Aurora spread her wings.

"Then let's tak'em down, boi!" She said cheerfully and zoomed out the door, Sonic following her. They just had enough time to see him vanish along the horizon. "No chance, Wing, We'll never catch him-" But Aurora didn't listen, she shot forward, breaking the light barrier and disappeared in less that a second.

"Get back here!" She screamed, tears of thrill and anger forming in her eyes. She was at his heels now and she knocked him down, both of them slamming into the ground. "Give it back!" Aurora yelled and stared, her fiery eyes burning through his icy cold ones. "This belongs to the ultimate life form... IT BELONGS TO ME!" He yelled and a light made Aurora fly back as he chucked spears at her. She swiftly dodged and then he disappeared, no where to be seen.

"COWARD!" Aurora yelled, her voice cracking at the 'A'.

* * *

**Yes, the beginning is a bit confusing, but I like it.**

**:3**

**So, be sure to check out the story I mentioned earlier.**

**And also, I have NO idea who ****Noah Raymond Thompson**** & ****Spencer Daniel Ricardo**** are.**

**I'm sorry, but I'm not putting them in, because I tried looking them up, but I don't know who they are.**

**So... stay tuned!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic do not belong to me)**


	20. Chapter 20-Amy is Crazy!

**Chaos and Harmony: Chapter 20**

**Amy is Crazy!  
**

* * *

**Sorry it's been so long last time I updated!**

**But anyways, let's jump right to the story,**

**I don't want to delay it any further.**

* * *

It was three days since Shadow came and stole the purple emerald. Sonic sat on his tree branch, looking up at the cloud above him that Aurora was laying on. "I'm so bored..." Aurora yawned, her wings spread out on the cloud, so the sun would shine in the feathers. "Yeah... what are heroes supposed to do on their free time?" Sonic asked.

"Are you a hero in your world?" Aurora asked, trying to keep the conversation alive. "Yeah, I'm always stopping Eggman from doing bad things... such as destroying Mobius..." Sonic trailed off, feeling more tired than ever. "Me and the other elements saved Equestria a couple of times too." Aurora said, rolling over on her back and pulling her awesome shades over her eyes, wings spread and hooves behind her head.

They sat in quiet before Sonic spoke again. "Why can't something bad happen?"

Aurora snorted, chuckling afterword and rolling her eyes beneath the sunglasses. "If only Discord was here... he would defiantly make a mess of Equestria..." She yawned. Sonic sat up and cracked his back. "Discord?" He asked. "Lord of chaos and bad stuff." Aurora replied as she started to doze off.

Sonic rolled off the tree again and hit the ground with a yelp. Aurora sprang up, looking dead awesome with her sunglasses and glanced over the edge of the cloud. "Let's go and find Rainbow!" She finally said as Sonic stood up. Aurora jumped off the cloud, realizing that her wings were asleep and fell right into Sonic's arms.

They both blushed, looking into each other's eyes as they leaned forward and touched foreheads, both of them smiling at the familiar feeling and they kissed, but only for a couple of seconds before they heard laughing above them. "OH, THIS IS TOO RICH!" Rainbow cackled, her laughter breaking the silence and Aurora pulled away from Sonic, bolting into the sky as her sleepy wings burned with rage and then felt normal.

"What are you doing here?!" Aurora snapped, feeling embarrassed and angry. "Just passing by when I saw you and your boyfriend at it." Rainbow smiled, one eyebrow raised and a smile forming like she was giving a hint. "He's not my boyfriend!" Aurora yelled right in her face.

Sonic suddenly felt awkward and he cringed. _"He's not my boyfriend!"_ He heard in his mind, suddenly, It felt like he was hit with a hammer.

"SONIC!" Someone screamed behind him and his head ached. _"Nope, just Amy."_

Sonic spun around and stepped back, her eyes were on FIRE and she was holding her hammer. "Amy, I thought you said it was alright if you let me hang out with Aurora!" Sonic yelled, rubbing his head. "I didn't mean you could kiss her in front of me to rub it in my face later!" She yelled, hitting him with the hammer again.

"OW!"

Then Sonic saw this as an opportunity to RUN! Sonic dashed away, leaving Amy raging behind him. Aurora looked down to see her eyes flare up in fire even more as Rainbow flew away, but Aurora wasn't scared of her, she just backed up a few feet in case. Suddenly, a red light swirled around Amy as she grew 10X her size.

The red light was still radiating off of her as she grew, but faded after she stopped growing. "What in Equestria?" Aurora breathed as Amy turned and glared at her. Chills ran up Aurora's spine but she refused to fly away. Just then, a smirk appeared on the corner of her lip as she shot a hand forward. Aurora gasped and just turned to fly when Amy grabbed her by the tail and thrust her into a house, which made her break through the roof.

Aurora lay in a crater on the ground which she created by slamming into the ground so hard. She sat up, dazed as she spread her wings and shot through the roof again, creating another unnecessary hole in the ceiling as she shot a death look at the gigantic Amy, who summoned her hammer.

* * *

Sonic thought he heard screaming as he stopped running. When he saw Amy in the distance, he rubbed his eyes and noticed that she was about 10 stories tall. Then he saw Aurora, who dashed into combat and dodged a swing of Amy's hammer. Aurora flew around to her side and knocked into Amy's shoulder.

Sonic gasped and rushed forward, his eyes locked on his precious Aurora as he entered Ponyville and looked up at Amy. Aurora bolted into the sky, her northern lights swirling and sparkling behind her as she tucked in her wings and dive bombed right onto Amy's head, swinging her back hooves down on her head.

Amy yelled in pain as a tiny tear of "ouch" pricked the corner of her eye. _"Amy might be big, but Aurora is to fast and clever, not to mention her impressive flying skills..."_ Sonic thought.

Suddenly, while Aurora was regaining her balance in the sky, Amy bashed her hammer against Aurora, causing a sickening crack sound as Amy's hammer shattered. Aurora was knocked all the way across Ponyville, leaving Sonic standing horror-struck. "AURORA!" He found himself scream as he ran across Ponyville, surprised as he saw Aurora shoot into the sky like an angry bullet.

Sonic skidded to a halt as he watched his love flapping her beautiful black wings. "Her bones are tough... If I was her, every bone in my body would be broken..." Sonic thought, sighing in relief. "This. Has. Gone. Too. Far!" Aurora shouted, pausing between each word and her voice cracking which made Sonic's heart skip a beat.

Then, in a speed that he couldn't even see her, she nearly through herself ahead as Sonic saw nothing but air slam into Amy, sizzling electricity mixed with her northern lights flickering behind her, then exploding into glimmering sparkles every color of her mane, blue, pink and purple, and some black as well.

Amy screamed as she fell back, her hammer laying in pieces beside her. Then Sonic spotted Aurora phasing like a glitch in the sky, until the air and time caught up to her. Sonic watched as Amy lay motionlessly on her back, her red eyes closed and her arms sprawled out at her side. Then the elements and Sonic's friends ran up to him, Tails gasping.

"Sonic, did you do that?" He asked and Sonic looked at him, then he pointed at Aurora, who was panting hard, but her wings were still flapping admiringly. "I had no idea that Aurora contained so much power!" Rarity gasped, her eyes lighting up in inspiration.

But then they're praising moment turned to horror as Amy jumped to her feet, summoning another hammer and swung it against Aurora, shooting her into the sky above them. "NO!" Sonic yelled as Aurora fell, Amy watching as she smiled, showing sharp teeth and hope that her opponent was finished.

Sonic ran after Aurora, and when she fell, Sonic hurled himself out to her, his strong skinny arms stretching out as they wrapped around Aurora and he flipped, landing on his back with the unconscious Aurora laying on his chest. Sonic saw she was breathing and relaxed. "What's this?" Amy yelled, stomping towards them angrily.

Sonic put Aurora down beside him, his hand not leaving her head, where her ear looked damaged. "Look what you've done, Amy, I would have accepted the fact that we were friends, but now that you hurt Aurora, I won't forgive you..." Sonic yelled up to her, making her step back and a nervous bead of sweat appearing on her face.

Then, she started shrinking, the evil leaving her eyes and her teeth not so sharp. When she was normal, she fell to her knees just to be grabbed by a grey stallion and a red stallion from behind. "Your coming with us, missy! We have a special room for you in the Crazy house!" The grey one says as they handcuff her hands behind her back.

She said nothing as they pulled her along, tossing her into a van with the red cross on it and a shadow crossing Amy's face. Then her eyes blazed with a red scarlet fury before they closed the doors and locked her in.

Then Sonic remembered Aurora, who lay limp beside him. He gathered her in his arms and dashed off until he saw his friends running towards him. "What in tarnation happened?" Applejack asked as they saw him. "Aurora got knocked out, can you help her?" Sonic asked and held her out to Twilight. "Twilight?" Fluttershy whispered. "Didn't princess Celestia teach you that awakening spell?"

Twilight brightened and trotted in place happily. "Right!" She said and walked toward them. She closed her eyes and her horn glowed. The wind picked up around them as Aurora's eyes began to twitch. Then they opened, but Sonic was so shocked at what he saw he almost dropped her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Aurora asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Sonic said nothing as he looked into her eyes. "Your eyes... were they like that before?" Sonic asked as Aurora rolled out of his arms and rushed over to a broken mirror inside the house that she was thrown into.

She gasped in horror as she touched her face in the mirror. One of her violet eyes had turned into an unusually blue color. "It must have happened when Amy surprise attacked her with that hammer, causing her sight connections to switch and turning her eye blue..." Twilight explained, trailing off. Aurora just stared and looked at Sonic, her newly blue eye shimmering like her violet one. "I think it's beautiful..." He said as he made Aurora smile and she flew over to him and hugged him tight.

* * *

**Hehe... CLIFFHANGER!**

**I wanted this to happen 10 chapters ago but never got the chance!**

**Also, here's a little spoiler for later in the story...**

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SPOILERS, DON'T READ THE NEXT LINE!**

**Aurora's butterfly cutie mark doesn't mean she's just a good flyer, her butterfly means something else too...**

**Stay tuned to see what happens next, and don't stop reading!**

**Peace awesomeness!**

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**(MLP nor Sonic belongs 2 me :3)**


End file.
